Love Letters From the Enemy
by AmethystDragon81
Summary: 7th year and Hermione is Head Girl but who is Head Boy? Hermione can't help but wonder why Draco Malfoy is being so nice to her and when she recieves another love letter,she attempts to find out who it is.Will she learn who her admirer is?
1. Hogwarts A…Letter?

_**Love Letters From the Enemy **_

_**Chapter One**_

**_Hogwarts A…Letter?_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and my friend. But other than that, the characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling.

* * *

He'd fallen in love with her when he saw her at the Yule Ball during their fourth year. The fear that his father would harm her kept him from telling her his true feelings. Not this year. This year he would tell her no matter what.

x x x

_'Head Girl.' _Hermione thought to herself. _'I still can't believe that I made Head Girl. I wonder who made head boy.' _She was anxious to meet Dumbledore and the Head Boy. She had made her rounds and was making her way back along the train to the Head compartment. As she walked into the Head compartment she saw the platinum blond hair. There was no mistaking who it was. "Malfoy, you're head boy?" she asked shocked.

"Why so surprised, Granger?" Malfoy said adding his obnoxious smirk.

"I guess your right," Hermione said, "I shouldn't be too surprised that your father paid for you to be Head Boy."

_'Who are you kidding, Hermione,' _she thought, _'His grades have always followed yours closely.' _She took a seat across from him annoyed with his smirk. He noticed her annoyance thinking to himself that this would be a wonderful year.

Hermione reached overhead pulling her favorite book, "Hogwarts a History," from her bag. She turned to the last page she had read and was surprised to see a letter fall onto her lap. She tucked it away in the back page. She would read it later when she was alone: she didn't need Malfoy sticking his pretty boy nose into her business. She had been getting the letters ever since forth year, so she thought nothing of this one. She looked up to see Malfoy smiling. Not smirking at her but smiling a genuine smile. _'I wonder what's up with him,' _she thought. She shrugged it off burying her nose into her book finding the history of the old school more interesting than Malfoy.

Malfoy propped his feet up on the seat across from him. _'It won't be long before I can tell her who I am,' _he thought smiling to himself happy she had gotten the letter he'd placed in her book. _'Finding out her reaction scares me. What if she rejects me? I don't know what I'll do.' _

x x x

He leaned his head back against the cold window. This year would be the year everything turned out right. This year he'd tell her. With his new resolve, Malfoy let his eyes fall closed and he fell asleep the doubts about his actions running through is mind.**

* * *

****A/n**: If you're a major Dramione fan, go check out the site me and my friends run. The URL is www dot freewebs dot com/fire-and-ice07. Replace the word dot with a period and you have the website.


	2. The Letter

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_The Letter_**

Inside the Head compartment, Hermione was still reading. She looked up to find Malfoy sleeping. She took this opportunity to pull out the letter she'd received and read it.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I wish to finally tell you who I am. I wish I could have sooner, but our families would have forbid us from being together. But that has not stopped my love for you from growing. I saw you today and you look more beautiful than ever. I shall write you again to tell you when we can meet. Until then my love._

_May we meet in our dreams._

Hermione smiled to herself. She would finally meet her secret admirer after 3 years. Hermione sat, looking the letter over many times, attempting to find some clue as to who this mysterious person could be. But all she could seem to figure out is what she already knew. He was a student at Hogwarts and in the same year. Even his handwriting wasn't familiar. Fumbling with her bag she pulled out various other letters that she had gotten. Still, none of them seemed to point to who the mysterious person was. She would just have to keep an eye out to see if she could distinguish things from her fellow classmates.

x x x

As the students made their way to the carriages, Hermione spotted Harry and Ron. But just as they walked up to her, so did Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't Potty and Weasel, the two fuck buddies. Off to find a carriage for yourselves?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut it Malfoy, or I'll make you eat slugs!" Ron shot back.

"Oh, and we all know how well that worked last time."

"Remember, Malfoy, this kind of conduct can get you stripped of your Head Boy badge." Hermione mentioned, trying to avoid a fight between the three students.

"Wait, Malfoy's Head Boy?" Harry inquired.

"We'll talk later you guys. Malfoy and I have to make sure that the 1st years get to the school." Hermione avoided explaining things for the time being.

"All right, we'll see you later, 'Mione." Harry and Ron both hugged her before getting into a carriage. Malfoy and Hermione worked in peace as they made sure each of the 1st years got into a carriage. Once they were sure all 1st years were in a carriage, they climbed into the one reserved for the Head Boy and Girl and sat in silence during the ride to the castle.

x x x

Draco and Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat at their separate house tables, awaiting the arrival of the 1st years. Hermione chatted away with Harry and Ron while Draco sat laughing with Blaise, Grabbe, and Goyle.

"So 'Mione, how do you suppose Malfoy got Head Boy?" Harry asked, saving her from Ron's excessive talk about Quidditch.

"His father most likely paid Dumbledore." Hermione replied, not wanting to tell them that, in truth, his grades had always followed hers closely.

"Like he paid his way onto the Quidditch team." Ron said, eager to talk about the game. Hermione sighed thankfully as Professor McGonagall entered with the 1st years. She said what she said every year. That the sorting hat would place them in the house it thought most appropriate.

After many cheers from all the houses, the sorting was finished. Or so everyone thought, as Dumbledore rose to make his beginning of term announcements.

"Before I begin, I'd like all of you to welcome a new student. She is a transfer from Beauxbatons and will now be sorted. Isabella, if you'll just come have a seat." Dumbledore motioned to the stool where McGonagall stood, holding the Sorting Hat. Isabella sat down as the hat rambled on, trying to pick out the perfect house for her.

"Gryffindor!" the hat finally shouted and Isabella made her way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat next to Hermione. Dumbledore sat once more and spoke.

"First years, welcome, and all returning years, welcome back. I'd like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is still strictly forbidden and Mr. Filch would like me to say that all Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned. I would like to take the time to introduce you to your Head Boy and Head Girl for this year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." All the houses clapped, but Slytherin and Gryffindor cheered the loudest. "That's all I have to say. Tuck in!"

Food appeared on the tables and Ron began filling his plate with different foods, while stuffing it into his mouth. Hermione shook her head and began eating.

"So Isabella, what made you transfer?" Hermione asked politely, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I've been trying to find my twin brother, but I know very little about him. I do know he is a student here." Isabella said, brushing a lock of platinum blonde hair out of her face.

"That seems like quite a problem. Maybe I could help you out. Meet me in the library tomorrow and I'll see if I can help you out." Hermione offered.

"I'd like that, thanks. You know, I was worried I wouldn't make friends."

"I'm glad to help. And don't worry, you've got at least one friend here." Hermione smiled and continued with her dinner.

x x x

Once everyone in the Great Hall was finished, Professor Dumbledore asked Malfoy and Hermione to go to his office. Hermione walked to his office with Malfoy following behind her. The two stopped and Hermione gave the password, "lemon drops," and entered his office.

"You wanted to see us Professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I just wanted to inform you of your duties. You will be in charge of arranging any events such as balls. We will be having one this year. It will be right before the Christmas holidays. You will need to meet with the prefects about the details. You are to be in your dorm by 11:00. You will both patrol the halls each night until 10:30 and you will assign prefects to help you on certain nights. I will show you to your shared common room and give you the password, any questions?" Dumbledore informed them. Draco had a shocked look on his face. He obviously didn't know that they were to share a dorm.

"What? I have to share a common room with her?" Draco exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, you and Miss Granger will share a common room and it would set an example if you could at least act civil, Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore rose and the two followed him out, too the Head dorm. He paused at the portrait and turned to Hermione and Malfoy.

"Your password will be "unity." I trust you will find everything to your liking. I have things I must attend to, good evening." With that, Dumbledore left and the two entered their dorm after speaking the password.

* * *

**A/n**: If you're a major Dramione fan, go check out the site me and my friends run. The URL is www dot freewebs dot com/fire-and-ice07. Replace the word dot with a period and you have the website. 


	3. A Kiss?

_**Love Letters From the Enemy **_

_**Chapter Three**_

**_A Kiss?_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and my friend. But other than that, the characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling.

_**A/n**_: Thanks so much to all of those who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. I've finally gotten around to this update and it is dedicated to all of those who reviewed and have patiently- or impatiently, whichever one fits- awaited this.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy walked into the common room and Hermione gasped. It was brilliantly decorated in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours, neither clashing with the other. The floor was carpeted in a gray, almost silver colour. The walls were red with gold trim. Centered in front of the mahogany and brick fireplace was a dark green couch and chair, and between the two was an emerald rug. The wall left of the couch was adorned with a Slytherin crest tapestry and the one to the right with a Gryffindor tapestry. On the wall behind it was a winding staircase which, Hermione assumed, led to their rooms and bathroom.

Hermione ascended the stairs to find a small landing that branched to the left, right, and straight forward. There were doors in all three directions. Above the door to her right was a silver plaque that read _Draco Malfoy _in green lettering and the door to her left also had a silver plaque above it reading _Hermione Granger_, but in red.

Hermione opened her door and stepped into the room. It was just as elegant as the common room except it was done in only Gryffindor colours. Its walls were the same ruby red as the common room and the carpets were a cream colour. Centered along the wall was a large four poster bed with red and gold sheets and pillows. Hermione's belongings where already sitting at the foot of her bed. She walked to her trunk, intending to put away her things but noticed a door to her left. She strode over and opened it to find the bathroom and saw Malfoy standing across the room at another door. That's when she realised that she would have to share the bathroom with Malfoy and that there was a door that led from each of their rooms, connecting them via the bathroom.

_Why did Dumbledore have to do this to me?_ Hermione thought, walking into the bathroom to confront Malfoy about how the space would be shared.

_Why did Dumbledore do this to me?_ Draco thought as he walked into the bathroom._ Why do I have to share the bathroom with that mudblood?!_ At that thought, Draco cringed. But it wasn't the thought of sharing a bathroom with Hermione, no, it was that he had called her a mudblood. Albeit, he hadn't said it aloud, but it still counted as calling her one, and he had vowed over the summer not to. As they met in the centre of the room Malfoy smirked at her.

"Wipe that bloody smirk off your face, Malfoy. I doubt you're all that happy about this little arrangement." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. Malfoy let his smirk fade, but slowly. He decided that he'd let her know just how the 'little arrangement' would work.

"You're right, Granger. I'm not happy about having to share my bathroom space with one of Potty's little friends. This is how it will work. It'll be whoever is in here first, whether it's you or me. I think that that will leave nothing open for arguing." Malfoy said, his voice stern but not cold and harsh toward her like it usually was. Hermione couldn't find a reason to argue. He really had made sure that nothing was left open for arguing. That, and she had had the exact same idea.

"All right, that is something I really can't argue with especially if I had the same idea." Hermione smiled at Malfoy. She knew he had only done it to see if he could get a rise out of her but Hermione wasn't going to let it happen.

"Well, Granger, I'm glad we're seeing eye to eye for a change."

"They do say that great minds think alike, Malfoy."

"Why, Granger, were you complimenting me just then? I do believe that is the first time you've ever done that in all seven years I've known you." Malfoy put on his flattered act, as though he really appreciated the compliment that Hermione had given him.

"Oh yes, Malfoy. I live to inflate your already overinflated ego." Hermione rolled her eyes, sarcasmn dripping from her voice as she turned toward her door.

"What, no fighting over who should get it first tonight?" Malfoy inquired.

"You opened your door before I did, therefore you were technically here before me. Meaning you get the bathroom first. I'll just go unpack." Hermione turned on her heal and went into her room, closing the door to the bathroom behind her.

An hour later Hermione was finished unpacking and figured Malfoy should be out of the bathroom. She gathered her things and knocked on the door just to be sure. A muffled, "Come in" came from the bathroom and Hermione walked in, closing the door behind her, to see a half-naked Draco Malfoy standing in front of the mirror combing his hair. Hermione couldn't help but look him over in the mirror and she could tell Quidditch had done him good. His biceps and abs were toned and the usual sneer on his face wasn't present, making him look completely different. Hermione let her gaze shift as Malfoy turned around.

"See something you like, Granger?" Malfoy asked in an arrogant tone.

"Not really, Malfoy. Just wondering why you would let me come in when you aren't finished." Hermione replied, failing to put the hate she felt toward him in her voice.

"I said you could come in so I could do this." Malfoy smirked and walked closer to her, causing her to back into her closed door. He placed a hand on either side of her, bending his head close to her neck.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione's question came out in a whisper.

"If you be quiet long enough, you'll find out what I'm doing." Malfoy lifted his head and looked into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes, and when she looked into his normally gray-blue ones, they were a shade of crystal blue she'd never seen before. Malfoy lowered his head and was about to kiss her when the door from the hall opened and someone said,

"Get the hell away from her now, Malfoy!"

* * *

_**A/n: **_Cliffhanger! I know, I'm evil but I had to do it because if I hadn't, things would have started going toward major Dramione scenes and I'm not ready for that just yet. I want this to be a long fanfiction. One that is at least semi-believable and to do that things can't move _too _quickly. But I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope it was long enough cause it took me an hour and a half to write do to the fact I had a bit of writer's block in the middle of it. Also, if you want, check out my website Fire and Ice at www dot freewebs dot com/fire-and-ice07. Replace the word dot with periods and you have the URL. 


	4. Interruptions

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Four**_

**_Interruptions_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and my friend. But other than that, the characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **So how did everyone like the last chapter? After I wrote that last line, all the little plot bunnies came out of hiding and latched themselves on. There are so many possibilities on who the "unwanted" visitor could be but I could only pick one so here is the next chapter and hopefully you'll be surprised.

* * *

"Get the hell away from her now, Malfoy!" Malfoy turned around to see someone he only recognized as another Gryffindor whose name escaped him. The girl's gray-blue eyes bore into him as Hermione took the opportunity to shove him away. Hermione moved toward the girl who put an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Malfoy demanded, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella for short. The door was open so I thought I'd come see Hermione." Isabella said, turning toward Hermione. "He wasn't trying anything, was he Hermione? 'Cause if he was, I'll hex him for you." Hermione laughed at this and smiled at Isabella.

"No, that won't be necessary, Bella. Malfoy was just being Malfoy, which means he was being an ass as per usual." Hermione told Bella, shooting a glare at Malfoy. "Come on, we can go to my room." Hermione grabbed her things that she had and led Bella to her room, leaving Malfoy to stand alone in the bathroom.

x x x

Malfoy watched as Hermione took Bella to her room. For some reason, Bella looked strangely familiar but he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that her grey-blue eyes and platinum blonde hair matched his own. He decided to see just what the two would talk about so he placed his modified version of the "_Sonorus_" spell on the two girls.

"Sonorus alius- ignotus" Draco whispered. The spell would cause their voices to be magnified, but they wouldn't know about it. Smiling to himself, Draco listened intently.

x x x

"All right, Hermione, spill. What was going on before I interrupted?" Bella inquired, a slight note of excitement in her voice.

"Nothing happened, Bella. Malfoy was being Malfoy." Hermione told her, sitting on her bed.

"It sure looked like something, Hermione. Come on, you can tell me." Bella pressed, she really wanted to know if there was something going on between the two Heads.

"Well, all right. But swear you won't say a word. I mean, I know you barely know Harry and Ron, but they would still try to get information about me out of you. So, promise not to say anything to them?" Bella nodded and Hermione told her what happened. "I'll start with Malfoy and I agreeing on how to share the bathroom. He said it should be whoever gets to it first, which is what I had in mind also. I told him he could have the bathroom first tonight since he actually had been there first. Now this is where it gets...interesting if you will. When I knocked on the door about an hour later he said to come in so I did. He was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless, combing his hair. That's why he didn't have his shirt when you came in. I couldn't help but look at him in in the mirror."

Bella's eyes lit up as Hermione said this.

"And what exactly where you looking at?" Bella asked, knowing exactly what the answer was.

"I will admit that I was looking him over and well, I can't help but say that Quidditch has done him good. Of course I'll never tell him this. He needn't know. Anyway, he turned around and asked if I saw something I liked so I instinctively tell him no, that I was just wondering why he said I could go into the bathroom if he wasn't finished. He then said 'I said you could come in so I could do this' then he backed me against the door. When I asked what he was doing he told me that if I'd be quite long enough I'd find out. I think he was about to kiss me when you interrupted." As Hermione finished telling Bella what happened, Bella was smiling.

"Why are you smiling, Bella?"

"Because Malfoy likes you, that's why. I mean, it's obvious. Why else would he do that?"

"No, Bella, you don't know what it's been like between us the past 7 years. He's always hated me and he still does. And that's just fine with me because I hate the twitchy little ferret just as much as he hates me, if not more." Bella smiled at Hermione, shaking her head.

"You can believe that if you want to. You just wait and see though. I know I'm right." Hermione laughed at her new friend's confidence in Malfoy liking her but Hermione just couldn't bring herself to believe it and didn't want to. Bella's grey-blue eyes twinkled with light and laughter, so unlike those of Malfoy's. His were always cold and emotionless.

x x x

In the bathroom, Malfoy stood in shock at the conversation he'd just heard. The new girl, Bella, believed he liked Granger. Had this been the beginning of 4th year, he would have laughed at it. But now he had to wonder how the Gryffindor could tell just by hearing the story of what had happened. Maybe he should get to know her, become friends with her.

_It's not a bad idea_, one part of him told him. But they other disagreed. _She's a bloody Gryffindor! Slytherins hate Gryffindors! _Malfoy sighed, he wasn't going to stand there arguing with himself about something as what house two people were in. He decided that he would just befriend the new girl and find out why she seemed so familiar to him. Malfoy whispered the counter spell of "Quietus" and headed to his room to sleep.

x x x

Once Bella left Hermione gathered her night clothes and made her way to the bathroom, happy to find Malfoy had vacated. Hermione went to the edge of the large tub and turned the water on, using the scented bath oils and the bubbles. She used her favourite scent, dragon's blood. Normally it would be too strong to use as a bath oil, but it spilled from the taps with a light, soothing aroma. As soon as the tub was full, Hermione removed her clothes and stepped into the hot water, relaxing as the bubbles in it surrounded her.

x x x

The next morning Hermione awoke to a tapping at her window. She walked over to the window and drew the curtains to find Hedwig waiting for her.

"Well hello, Hedwig." Hermione said as the bird held it's leg out for her to take the parchment tied to it. As Hermione took it, Hedwig gave Hermione a loving peck on the hand and hooted happily as Hermione found her a treat. After Hedwig flew off Hermione unfolded the parchment and read.

_Hermione,_

_Meet us in Gryffindor Tower at 6:45 and we'll all go down to breakfast together. _

_Harry, Ron, and Bella_

Hermione smiled. The boys must have gotten along rather well with Bella if they were having her go to breakfast with them. Hurriedly she changed into her school robes and brushed her hair, which she had managed to tame over the summer. She put on a little foundation and eyeliner and was ready. Grabbing her school bag she glanced at the clock. It read 6:25 so she decided to wait a little bit in the common room before heading to Gryffindor Tower. As she came down the stairs she saw a figure on the couch and as she walked into the room she saw it was Malfoy and he was doing something she'd never have expected from him. He was reading. It wasn't that he was reading, no, it was _what _he was reading. In his hands was a copy of Hogwarts A History. In fact, Hermione was sure it was _her _copy of the book.

"Malfoy, is that my book you're reading?" Hermione questioned, trying not to rude.

"Oh, sorry, Granger. It was on the counter in the bathroom. You must have left it in there last night. Um...here." Malfoy said, handing her the book back. If Hermione didn't know better, she'd say he was trying to be civil toward her.

"Do you mind if I ask why you were reading it?"

"Because I felt like reading it, Granger. Why so many bloody questions?"

"Because I feel like asking them." Malfoy's trademark smirk spread across his face.

"Catchy comeback, Granger. Is that all you can think of?"

"Why don't you go spend some time with you're slutty little girlfriend, ferret."

"If you're talking about Parkinson, she's not my girlfriend and never will be. That whiny pug-faced bitch thinks she can get her daddy to make me date her and that won't happen either." There was a genuine sound of disgust in Malfoy's voice when he spoke about Pansy Parkinson.

_I guess he really doesn't like her _Hermione thought.

"I'm going to breakfast. See you in Potions, Malfoy." Hermione said, trying to be as civil as possible. All he did was turn and walk away so Hermione left, heading toward Gryffindor Tower.

x x x

Breakfast went by quickly and soon the Golden Trio, now accompanied by Bella, made their way to the dungeons for Potions with the Slytherins. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took seats with each other as they always did but Bella had to find a seat near the back which meant she would be stuck sitting with the Slytherins. Bella walked to the back and saw Draco Malfoy. He was smiling at her and waved his hand for her to come over.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" Malfoy asked politely, much to the shock of his fellow Slytherins.

"I'm fine, but there's no where to sit up front with the rest of my house." Bella said, scanning the front of the room.

"Then why don't you sit with us? Make a few new friends." Malfoy grinned at her, his grey-blue eyes flashed crystal blue for half a second then they were back to their usual cold, grey-blue. Bella smiled and wearily took a seat in the chair that Malfoy indicated, looking back over to Harry, Ron, and, Hermione, hoping they wouldn't be mad at her. Bella chatted animatedly with Malfoy about Quidditch until the door flew open and Professor Severus Snape strode into the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. But something was different about him.

"Good morning, class. We will be making a rather difficult potion and you will be paired off. Quickly take these notes so I can tell you who your partner is." Snape pointed his wand at the blackboard and the ingredients for the potion appeared, along with the directions on how to prepare it. Snape pushed a lock of hair that had fallen into his face away. That was it! The difference was that he'd washed his hair. Hermione made a mental note to tell Harry and Ron of this and quickly jotted down the notes. Once Snape was sure everyone had copied the notes down, he cleared the blackboard and held a piece of parchment out.

"All right, when I read off who you're paired with, get to work. Weasley and Longbottom." Ron groaned at this pairing and Snape ignored it, continuing to read. "Parkinson and Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, Malfoy and..."

* * *

**A/n2:** Mwahahahahaha! I know, I'm evil! I just keep putting in cliffhangers. But those are the kind of endings that cause all the plot bunnies to come out of hiding. Does anyone wonder why Snape is different? Well, maybe we'll find out soon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it.


	5. The Kiss

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Five**_

**_The Kiss_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. Unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and my friend. But other than that, the characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling.

**A/n**: So did you enjoy chapter four my lovelies? I hope you did because now it's time for chapter five. Time to find out who Malfoy gets paired with and what will transpire during potions class.

* * *

"Malfoy and Potter, Argyris and..." As Snape continued to read the pairs off, Malfoy interrupted mid-sentence.

"Professor, I will not work with Potter and fail." Malfoy stated firmly. Snape let an exasperated sigh out.

"Then choose another partner, Mr. Malfoy. But make it quick, I don't have all day." Snape directed. A smirk crossed Malfoy's face and he looked at Hermione.

"I pick Granger." He said simply. Hermione turned and gaped at him. He had picked her on purpose knowing it'd give him the chance to torment her. As if he didn't have enough of a chance with them sharing a common room. As much as Hermione wanted to, she didn't complain about her being paired with Malfoy. At least he was rather good at Potions and could help whereas had she been paired with Harry or Ron, she would have been doing most of the work by herself. Snape finished reading off the pairs with Harry being paired with Isabella. Hermione gathered her things and walked to the back of the room where Malfoy waited. When she stood before her, he smirked and went to gather the ingredients needed for the potion they were making. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought,

_At least he's helping. So far._

When Malfoy came back he didn't say anything to her. Instead he proceeded to follow the directions in Hermione's notes. Hermione went ahead and began also, adding the roots that Malfoy was cutting up.

"You don't need to cut anymore. We've got the correct amount." Hermione told Draco, looking to the next step. "Will you hand me the lavender, Malfoy?" Malfoy passed it to her, their hands brushing as she took the lavender leaves from him. At the contact Hermione felt a spark of heat go through her, but she ignored it. Malfoy took the leaves Hermione crushed and placed them in the cauldron. It proceeded this way throughout the class. Each took turns placing the ingredients in or crushing or cutting things. The two Heads even shocked Snape as he was walking down the aisles, checking the students' progress. He seemed shocked at how well, and how civilized, the two worked together. The two had even had a civil conversation. As the end of class drew near, the two finished brewing their potion and Snape announced,

"I want you to place some of your potion in a vial and put it on my desk with your names on them."

Hermione wrote her and Malfoy's names on a label and placed it on the vial then he went to the front of the class and placed it on Snape's desk. When he came back and sat down, he smiled at Hermione.

"I think we scared Snape, and possibly the entire class, by actually being civil." Malfoy commented in a low voice.

"I think we did. But I think it scared Harry and Ron the most. And maybe Pansy." Hermione whispered, fighting laughter. "I bet she's just waiting to get out of class to squeal 'Draco! I can't believe you were talking to that mudblood!'" Malfoy had to suppress laughter now. She did a perfect impression of what Parkinson was like when it came to him.

"What's scary is you're probably right about..." Before Malfoy could finish, Snape stood in front of them and said,

"About what, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Oh...th-that..." For once Malfoy didn't know what to say.

"That he and I should call a truce. After all, we are Head Boy and Girl and need to make examples for the rest of the students. Isn't that right, Draco?" Hermione quickly said, hoping he didn't want to hex her into the next century for what she said.

"That's right. It's far better if Hermione and I call a truce. It'll help promote the inter-house unity Professor Dumbledore wants." Draco smiled at her.

_Perhaps this task of mine won't be as difficult if she and I become friends, _Malfoy thought as Snape glared at the two of them. It seemed as though he was trying to decide whether or not Draco and Hermione were serious. For an added effect, the Slytherin and Gryffindor shook hands with one another, causing many shocked gasps to come from the other students. Harry and Ron in particular. The handshake is what did it. Snape turned on his heel and as he did, the bell signaling the end of the period sounded and the students rushed out. Before Hermione could walk away with Harry and Ron, Malfoy pulled her in close and whispered in her ear,

"We'll talk about this later, Granger." With that the two went their separate ways. Hermione with Harry and Ron and Malfoy with Grabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Zabini. And sure enough, you could hear Pansy's squeal of ' Draco! I can't believe you were talking to that mudblood!' Harry and Ron both laughed with Hermione but once they were out of ear shot, they both started in on her about the 'truce' with Malfoy.

"You made a truce with Malfoy?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione let a small smile cross her lips.

"No, Ron. What I had said that he said I was probably right about was that Pansy would say exactly what you heard come from her mouth after class. But Malfoy wasn't about to say that out loud so I helped him out and said the first thing that came to mind." Hermione explained. "Besides, you saw what me and Malfoy being civil did to him. I had to see his reaction to what he and I calling a truce would be. You have to admit you enjoyed that."

Harry couldn't suppress the grin on his face and neither could Ron.

"I guess she's right, mate. That was a priceless look on Snape's face. I'd give a couple galleons to see that again." Harry said, looking over to Ron, then to Hermione. From around the corner, Bella came rushing up to them, shouting Hermione's name. As she caught up with them she smiled at Harry and Ron then turned to Hermione and said,

"Did you really make a truce with Malfoy?"

"No, Bella. But I'll tell you about it at lunch. I need to get to Arithmancy." Hermione replied, taking her separate corridor than Harry, Ron, and Bella who had Herbology. As Hermione made her way to the Arithmancy classroom, she literally ran into Malfoy, whose back faced her, knocking his books from his hands.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you," she said, reaching for a book at the same time as Malfoy. Their hands touched and they left them that way for a moment, Hermione wondering what the strange sensation was that went through her veins every time his hand brushed hers. Draco, realising who it was that ran into him quickly picked up his books and said,

"I don't need help from a bloody know-it-all Gryffindor. Why don't you watch where you're going next time, Granger."

Hermione sighed and walked away from him quickly. All she had tried to do was help him out. Hermione had noticed something though. Not even on the train had he once called her a mudblood. She wondered why, but brushed it off as she walked into class only to find Malfoy trailing right behind her.

_Why is he in Arithmancy?_ Hermione thought. She didn't have the time to think on it though because the teacher walked in and quieted the class.

x x x

During the course of the period, Draco kept stealing glances at Hermione. When she had run into him in the corridor, he wanted to thank her for offering to help but instead he insulted her. He always insulted her. She rightfully hated him for everything he ever did to her and now that he wanted to show he was different, that he'd changed, he could only find it in him to insult her. With each glance at her he just wanted to go up to her and strike a truce. A real truce, not the farce of one they made for show during Potions. By the end of class he found himself walking out of the class without doing a thing. He walked up next to her and fell into step as they walked through the corridor. Hermione noticed his presence and asked,

"Is there something you wanted, Malfoy?"

"Now, Hermione, I thought we had a truce." Malfoy said, acting as though he was hurt.

"You know as well as I do that that is a farce." Hermione told him bluntly.

"That's beside the point. We're not in the common room. Everyone in Potions heard and it will be known by everyone in Hogwarts that you and I called a truce. Therefore we should act as though we really have when we aren't in the common room." Hermione sighed. She hated admitting he was right.

"As much as I don't want to say this, I suppose you're right. We should keep this little farce in play. I mean, the look on Snape's face was priceless, so that's a bonus." Hermione smirked the same way Malfoy always did. He couldn't help but smile at this.

"You know, you may have actually made a rather good Slytherin, Granger."

"Why, Draco, was that a compliment? I do believe that that is the first one I've received from you in the 7 years I've known you." Hermione acted flattered, using similar words to Malfoy's own. He smirked at her as Harry, Ron, and Bella strode toward them, confused looks upon their faces. Malfoy noticed this and did the one thing he knew would ruffle all their feathers. He grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her to the wall of the corridor. He pushed her against it, but it wasn't too forcefully. He was pressed against Hermione, and the next thing he did caused Ron to run toward them screaming,

"Get your hands off of her, Malfoy!"

* * *

**A/n**: Da da dun!! Mwahahahaha! I know, I'm evil. But hey, at least it's an update. And if it's too short, sorry guys! I've been busy working on another fanfic. It's a one-shot and I'm not quite sure if I want to post it. But who knows. How about you guys just await another chapter cause I've already got plot bunnies for the next chapter attaching themselves to me. Time to go pick the off and choose one!


	6. Will You Go Out With Me?

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Six**_

**_Will You Go Out With Me? _**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. Unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and my friend. But other than that, the characters belong to the genius J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** So how much have all my lovely readers been anticipating this chapter? Hmm? I'm sure _all _of you want to know just what it is that Malfoy has done. Well never fear, I shall reveal it without further ado.

* * *

"Get your hands off of her, Malfoy!" Ron screamed, rushing toward them. Malfoy payed no heed to his words and proceeded in his actions. He even hoped a professor or two might walk by and if one did, hopefully it would be Professor Snape.

The passionate kiss that Malfoy gave Hermione had her wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers wound through his hair. She heard the yelling but it didn't seem to register as Malfoy's tongue ran along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she allowed. Their tongues battled, both wanting dominance. Malfoy's hands were slinking around her waist when they were abruptly pulled apart by who else, Ron.

Hermione looked at Ron whose face was as red as his hair. His fists were balled at his sides and Harry was standing next to him, looking just as angry. Bella, who was just now making her way toward them, had a smile plastered across her face. Before Hermione could do anything, Ron's fist connected with Malfoy's face and sent him to the ground.

"Don't ever touch Hermione again, Malfoy. 'Cause if you do, it'll be much worse next time." Ron stated angrily, looking from Malfoy to Hermione, who still had a slight shocked look on her features.

"There won't be a next time, Mr. Weasley." a female voice said firmly. The group turned to see Professor McGonagall standing in the corridor. Ron's face went from red to white in nothing flat. His balled fists went limp and a lump formed in his throat.

"P-Professor McGonagall...I...Malfoy..." Ron stuttered.

"What did Mr. Malfoy do, Weasley? Tell me what he did that called for you hitting him?" McGonagall interrogated. Before Ron could answer McGonagall was pulling him by the arm toward her office. Harry glared at Malfoy then took Hermione by the arm and led her off to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin, who had been allowed back after the ministry had found that no one else was willing to take the job.

As the two walked to the classroom with Bella trailing behind them, Harry asked Hermione,

"Are you all right, 'Mione? Malfoy didn't hurt you, did he?"

"I'm fine, Harry. He just...shocked me a little bit. I have no clue what that was all about anyway." Hermione told him, brushing a lock of her chestnut brown hair out of her face. Harry looked at Hermione, a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Um, Hermione...can I ask you a question?" Harry said.

"Sure, go ahead, Harry." Harry looked at the floor as they walked. He stopped mid-step and scuffed his foot on the floor. Hermione paused and looked at him oddly, wondering what was going on.

"Hermione, back there, when Malfoy kissed you...I got mad. I got really mad, jealous in fact." Harry didn't know exactly how to word his question, so maybe if he came out and said it, it would help him. "I like you Hermione. As more than a friend. Ron used to, but now I think he's got a thing for Lovegood. I guess what I'm trying to ask is, would you consider...maybe being my girlfriend?" Hermione smiled. She had always had a bit of a crush on Harry. It wouldn't hurt to experiment. If it turned out that they make better friends, then at least they'd know.

"All right, Harry. But if it turns out we're better as friends, I don't want anything to happen between us, all right?"

"All right, 'Mione. If we find we would rather be friends, then that's what we'll stay." Harry smiled at her and took her hand in his, leading the way to the DADA room.

x x x

In the Potions room Snape sat grading the 1st year's essays. With each one he graded he became more disgusted. Why was it that not even one of the students could write an essay that was at least half correct? He continued to mark the papers one by one and finally moved on to those of the 7th years. Some of them were just as horrid as the 1st years. That is, until he came across Hermione Granger's paper. Her paper was always perfect and he actually enjoyed reading them. Contrary to popular belief, she was in fact his favourite student. She was as good in Potions as he was at her age and it amazed him since there were so few students in Hogwarts that actually excelled in Potions. After reading through hers carefully he marked it with the highest grade he could. He had just set his quill down and began rubbing his temples with his forefingers when the dungeon door creaked open. He ignored it, figuring it to be one of the other professors. When hands rested on his shoulders and began massaging, he looked up, seeing his wife of 11 years, Secerno. She smiled down at him and asked,

"Tough morning, Sev?"

"Tough doesn't even begin to describe it. I had a double class with first years today. It was absolutely horrid. Not to mention my two best students, who happen to be complete enemies, decided they wanted to call a truce and be...civil with one another in my class of all classes." Severus told Secerno. She bent her head down and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away, Severus turned his chair around, grabbed Secerno by the waist and pulled her to him, deepening the kiss. Secerno moaned into it, letting herself sit in his lap. Severus ran his tongue over Secerno's upper lip, asking for entrance, which she allowed. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"You never cease to amaze me, Sevvy. But I suppose that's why I love you." Secerno said, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, I take it that you're here because you brought Laeana?" Severus questioned, brushing a lock of Secerno's auburn red hair out of her face.

"She's in Dumbledore's office, being sorted. And don't worry, I'm sure she'll be in Slytherin." Just as she said that, Laeana came running in with Dumbledore following.

"Daddy, daddy! Guess what house I'm in!" she shouted excitedly. Severus smiled at his daughter and picked her up, placing her in his lap.

"What house did the sorting hat tell you you're to be in sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor, daddy!" Secerno chuckled at the look on her husband's face. He didn't get angry though. He only smiled at his daughter and said,

"Well it looks like I'll just have to be a little bit nicer to Gryffindors."

* * *

**A/n**: Hehe...I guess that isn't too bad of an ending for this chapter, is it? And PLEASE don't kill me for the Harry/Hermione thing. It will end in the next chapter, I promise. So how did you guys like my little plot twist involving Snape? You know you love the thought of him being married with a kid. Hope it was long enough for you guys. Read and review!!!


	7. I'm Sorry

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**_I'm Sorry_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Hey everyone! Well, here we are, chapter seven! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. They are what motivate me to actually write this crazy thing. So thank you all!

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts went by quickly and the Golden Trio stayed behind to talk to Professor Lupin. The professor smiled at the three students and closed the classroom door.

"How have the three of you been doing? Haven't been getting into too much trouble, have you?" Lupin asked.

"We've been keeping up the usual mischief. Wandering the halls with the invisibility cloak and the Marauder's Map." Harry said grinning.

"That old map is still around, huh? I'm surprised Snape hasn't confiscated it yet." Lupin said, a smirk playing across his features.

"_Those two _have been wandering the halls past curfew but I've been staying where I belong." Hermione said a bit proudly. Harry rolled his eyes. Her reaction to breaking the rules amused him, especially since she was usually with them when they did most of their mischief-making.

"Nothing else has been going on? No new relationships or anything because I'm quite sure I saw a bit of flirting going on today." Remus smirked and winked at Harry.

"Well...just today I...Hermione and I began going out." Harry said a bit shyly. Ron turned and shot what looked like an angry glare at Harry.

"How the hell could you, Harry?! You _knew_ how I felt about her!" Ron shouted, his face beginning to turn red. Harry gave Ron a questioning look.

"What are you talking about, mate?" Harry asked Ron, turning to face him.

"You knew good and well my feelings toward Hermione! I told you and yet you still go behind my back and do this!"

"You told me over the summer that you're feelings for Hermione had gone to being just friends, I didn't think you would care." Hermione stood there, listening to the two yell back and forth. She knew she should intervene, but she wouldn't unless it got out of hand. The two needed to settle this on their own, no matter how much Hermione hated them fighting. Especially if it was about her.

"You thought wrong, Harry. I do care about it. Just because I said my feelings were just friendship now didn't mean you should go ask her out. I figured you were smart enough to figure that out, but I guess you are as stupid as Malfoy thinks." Ron had gone too far. It was time for Hermione to intervene or else their would be a duel.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! That was completely uncalled for and you know it! I'm just as guilty in this entire situation as he is because I'm the one who said yes. What the hell has gotten into?" Hermione exclaimed, shocking Ron and Harry both at the mild profanity.

"I-I...'Mione, I'm-" Ron began, not knowing what to say.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. It's not going to work, at least not right now." Hermione stated, glaring angrily at Ron.

"Fine, I won't say sorry. In fact, I don't think I am because if he asked you out he must be pretty stupid." Ron shot at Hermione, his face as red as his hair with anger. Harry and Hermione both glared at him and instead of doing what Hermione really wanted to do, which was hit Ron as hard as she could, she said,

"20 points from Gryffindor and another weeks worth of detention with Professor McGonagall to add the the month you already have. I cannot believe you would say such a thing. I thought you were above that, but I guess I was wrong."

With that Hermione turned from, taking Harry's hand and leading him out but not before apologizing to Professor Lupin and saying that they would finish talking later.

That day at lunch Professor Dumbledore introduced a new, 1st year Gryffindor. When he said her name, Laeana Snape, the entire Great Hall gasped. How was it that he had kept something like that hidden for so many years? But there was no doubting that she was his daughter for she had his long black hair and his dark obsidian eyes.

_Maybe Snape will be a bit nicer to the Gryffindors now that his own daughter is one, _Hermione thought, beginning to eat her lunch.

x x x

September ended and October came. The Golden Trio still hadn't patched up their friendship after that fateful day in the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Ron had taken to sitting with Neville or someone else in any of the classes the three had together. Harry and Hermione had broken up after they kissed, finding it too much like kissing a sibling and that they were really more like brother and sister.

As Hermione had thought, Snape had been nicer to the Gryffindor's ever since his daughter was sorted into the opposing house and Hermione and Draco continued to let everyone believe that they had called a truce. That is, whenever they weren't in the common room. Even then Draco acted civil toward her and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why he was doing it but she never gave it much thought. She didn't bother asking him because she didn't want another incident like the one in the corridor.

Although Ron wasn't talking to Harry and Hermione, everything was going good. As she made her way back to the common room with Malfoy after rounds she her mind wandered to the kiss he had given her just a month ago. She was willing to admit that yes, she thought he was physically attractive but she knew that it could never go past that. They walked in silence and as they were going into their bedrooms, Malfoy paused and said,

"Granger?"

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione replied, pausing just inside her room.

"I'm sorry, Granger." That was all Malfoy said and before Hermione could respond, her walked into his room, closing and locking the door.

* * *

**A/n2: **So what did you think? Was that good for chapter 7? I'm really not all that sure. I think it bounces around a little too much. Tell me what you think of it.


	8. A Truce

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Eight **_

**_A Truce_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **I am **_so_**sorry for making you guys wait so long for me to update but I got grounded from the internet 'cause my brother and I fight over it so much. No worries though, I have it back and I got this short little filler chapter for written. It was originally supposed to be a good, long chapter, but because of what happened, this is all I had the chance to get done. So here you go guys.

* * *

Hermione slept fitfully that night after Malfoy had left the room. She kept thinking of what he'd said, and what he meant by it. She couldn't place why it bothered her so much, but it did. Every little sound woke her, even the light sound of the castle settling on it's foundation. When she heard a knock on her door, she pulled herself out of bed and flung it open, ready to yell at whoever it was that kept her from getting what little sleep she could. When she saw a very dishevelled. Draco Malfoy, tears running down his cheeks and a piece of parchment in his hands, her anger dissolved and she opened the dor wider to let him in. She let him follow her to her bed, where they sat on the edge.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, Malfoy, but what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Hermione questioned him as politely as she could.

"I couldn't think of who else to talk to. I've been up most of the night, ever since I got this." He held up the parchment. "No one else would understand, Hermione." Hermione was shocked at his use of her first name and the fact that a silent tear rolled down Malfoy's cheek.

"What is it that I'm to understand while others won't?" she questioned him, resiting her urge to wipe the tear from his face. Malfoy handed her the parchment. She gasped at the contents of the letter.

"You're supposed to..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence. She handed Malfoy the letter back and he finished her sentence.

"I'm supposed to kill you to prove my loyalties to the Dark Lord. What no one else would understand is that, I...I can't do it, Hermione." Hermione stood up. She couldn't believe him. He was a Death Eater and this was probably his way of getting closer to her so he could complete his task.

"You're a Death Eater, Malfoy, just like your father. I'm afraid I can't believe you." Hermione told him, sitting back down. Anger entered Malfoy's eyes and clutching the latter in his hands he strode to the door. Before he left he said,

"I'm not a Death Eater nor am I anything like my father. I will never become a Death Eater. If you took the time to get to know me, you'd know that there is more to me than meets the eye. I didn't chose this, it was forced upon me. If you want to call a real truce and if you want to actually help me, then meet me in the Room of Requirement tomorrow after breakfast." With that Malfoy left, slamming the door behind him and leaving a very confused Hermione Granger.

x x x

After breakfast the next morning Hermione made her way to the Room of Requirement as Malfoy had instructed her to. When she entered Malfoy turned to look at her, a surprised look upon his face. She couldn't help but feel a little bit bad about what she'd said the night before but didn't think on it too long.

"Well, Malfoy, I'm here. What is it you need my help with?" Hermione questioned him.

"First things first, Granger. We call a truce. A real one, not the one we play out daily as a show." Malfoy said, making his way toward her. She too made her way forward in order to meet Malfoy in the centre of the room.

"All right, Malfoy. We'll call a truce." Hermione held her hand out to shake his. Before he took her hand, he said,

"We're going to stop using surnames. From now on you're Hermione and I'm Draco, all right?" Hermione nodded and Draco shook her hand. "All right. I want you to try to help me get out of this. I really can't do it, Hermione. I can't kill you, or anyone for that matter." Draco actually sounded sincere when he said he couldn't kill anyone. Hermione thought about what he said for a moment the answered,

"All right, Malfoy. I'll help you, but I'm still not sure if I can trust you."

"For now the truce is just fine with me." Draco moved to hug her, but thought better of it and stayed where he was. "Thank you, Hermione." With that he left the Room of Requirement, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

**A/n: **Well everyone, there ya go. I really am sorry it's so short, but hey, at least I updated! I am really enjoying writing this and I'm going to finish it but I am starting work on a novel so I won't be working as much on fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Jealousy?

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

**_Jealousy?_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Time for another chapter! And hey, it didn't take as long to update this time. Wow, I've made it to chapter 9. The last time I made it this far was when I wrote Cursed No More, which is a Fruits Basket fanfiction, and I almost quit. So let's see if I can make this last. Here is chapter 9!

* * *

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and Draco stared into the mist above as he lay perfectly still, with his hands behind his head, beside the lake once more. His life was like the mist right now... his future was so unclear and dangerous. He knew his life had never beena normal wizarding child's. His father had always had a special plan for him. But...to become a Death Eater himself... until now, the full force of it had not sunk in, though he thought he'd been prepared. When it had, he realised that he was not, and could never be prepared for his mission. It was something he could never carry through, something that, for him, was literally impossible. Draco sighed and blinked a couple of times, finding that tears had formed in his eyes at the thought of his mission. He quickly brushed the tears away.

_Malfoys don't cry!_ He quickly scolded himself mentally. He couldn't cry, especially not in the open like he was. It had been a mistake to let Hermione see that he had been crying, but what was done was done, he couldn't do anything about it. He sighed once more and stood, dusting his robes off. The mist above him quickly became thicker, turning into dark, foreboding clouds from which lighting and thunder emitted. With one loud clap of thunder, the sky opened up and rain came pouring down to bathe the earth. Looking to the sky and letting the rain pelt his face Draco ran toward the castle, wishing he had at least brought a cloak.

x x x

Once he was inside Draco made his way to the library instead of going to the common room to change like he should have. He made his way to the farthest table only to find someone sitting there. He was about to yell when the person looked up and a pair of eyes to match his own stared back at him.

"Oh, hello Draco. I see you got caught outside when it started raining." Bella laughed at his wet figure.

"Oh, uh, hi Bella. Yeah, I was out by the lake when it just started pouring." Draco replied, pulling a chair out. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Go ahead. It would be nice to have some company, seeing as Hermione gone off somewhere doing research."

"Oh, well that's Hermione for you. Ever since first year she's read every book she can get her hands on. Not to mention she's read Hogwarts A History countless times." Bella laughed. Draco didn't seem to be as bad as Harry and Ron made him out to be. In fact, he seemed like someone she wanted to get to know better, be friends with even.

Draco smiled at Bella. This was a girl that he wouldn't mind getting to know. Maybe something would trigger a memory, telling him why she was so familiar.

"Tell me, Bella, do you like Quidditch?" Draco asked and with his problems temporarily placed at the very back of his mind he talked the rest of the day away with Bella.

x x x

Hermione walked back toward the table that she was sharing with Bella and stopped short, ducking behind a bookshelf, when she saw who she sat with. Bella sat having a very friendly chat with Draco Malfoy. Bella said something and then Draco did something he'd only done around her. He smiled that honest to Merlin smile. Hermione clutched the book in her hands to her chest. A pain shot through her stomach at the sight of Draco laughing around someone else.

_There is no way I am jealous! I don't even like the bloody ferret! _Hermione thought, loosening her grip on the book. She came from behind the book case and walked back to the section of books she had been looking through previously so she could take her mind off of things.

x x x

Draco was sprawled across his bed staring at the ceiling. He had charmed it to mimic the sky outside. After the storm from that afternoon the sky had cleared and the stars and moon now shown brightly. Draco was attempting to figure out a way to tell Hermione his feelings for her. He realised that it was all too soon to tell her. He needed to let her see the real him first. He needed for her to grow to like him, then, and only then, would he tell her. Sighing, Draco made his way to the common room to begin showing just how much Hermione had judged his book by the cover.

* * *

**A/n:** So how was that for you? I know, it was a little on the short side and the beginning had an angsty Draco, but hey, I'm slowly moving toward actual Dramione! Which means the story is finally going somewhere. Well, tell me what you think! I could really use a little pick me up from my wonderful reviewers. 


	10. Now It's Time

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Ten**_

**_Now It's Time_**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **I've made it to chapter ten. This is a major step for me. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Those reviews you send me make my day, really, they do. With each chapter I write I get wonder if the contents will disappoint you but it never seems to. You've kept me going with this. Thank you so much, guys!

* * *

After a month of talking night after night with Draco, Hermione felt that they were slowly becoming friends. He had told her that he didn't want to be a Death Eater, that he actually didn't care about blood or money and she believed him. It was something in his eyes. The eyes that once held no emotion whatsoever, now held an ocean full whenever he was around her. There were a few times that Hermione would see him talking and laughing with Bella, and she would get jealous. She couldn't place why though. All she could figure is that it was because Bella could also get Draco to smile a true smile and she wanted to be the only one who could do that.

Now as she lay in bed, rain pouring outside her window, she couldn't help but wonder what was going on between the two platinum blondes. Lighting flashed suddenly and a loud clap of thunder caused Hermione to scream. She threw the covers over her head as thunder sounded once more. She hated thunderstorms. She had since she was a little kid. The lighting continued to flash and the thunder continued to sound, the gentle rain turning into a violent storm, rain pelting the window. She would have been all right had an enormous clap of thunder sounded, shaking the windows. Hermione curled into a ball, arms wrapped around her legs and she cried. She was usually asleep when thunderstorms hit which meant she usually slept through them. She closed her eyes and just wished the thunder would stop. It reminded her of the night when she almost lost her parents when she was 8. A light knock came on the door but hermione didn't hear it. It wasn't until a pair of arms wrapped around her and drew her into an embrace that she noticed someone had entered. Glancing up at who was holding her she saw Draco. She wrapped his arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest, silent tears falling from her eyes.

"Shh, it's all right." Draco whispered, rocking Hermione. He ran his hand over the back of her hair and placed a light kiss on the top of her head in a friendly, comforting manner. Hermione sniffed a bit and looked up at Draco.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I don't like thunderstorms. I-I almost lost my parents in one because of the high winds." Hermione said in a low, unsteady voice. Draco reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay, I understand." Draco pulled her tightly to him again. "Would it make you feel better if I stayed with you tonight?"

Hermione nodded in the affirmative and Draco let go of her to lay down. He then held his arms out for her to lay down. When she laid down next to him he pulled her into a tight embrace and held her. He placed a light kiss at the top of his head and fell asleep holding Hermione.

x x x

Hermione awoke to the feeling of a pair of strong arms around her, holding her close. She turned her head to see just who had held her the entire night when she was afraid. Somehow the sight of Draco Malfoy didn't surprise her. It only made her want to close her eyes and go back to sleep, but she couldn't. It was Saturday and they not only had a Hogsmeade trip but they also had a meeting with the Prefects.. Hermione buried her face in the pillow. For once she didn't want to get up, didn't want to go to Hogsmeade, she even wanted to skip the meeting with the Prefects. Hermione felt Draco shift in his sleep and tighten his grip around her waist. Hermione sighed. She would have to wake him and get ready to go whether she wanted to or not. With that Hermione slipped out of his arms, hoping it would be enough to wake him up, and sure enough, he stirred and awoke from slumber. He gave her a questioning lok that Hermione took to mean 'what are you doing' and she answered accordingly.

"We have a Hogsmeade trip and a meeting with the Prefects to discuss the ball for this year. We need to get up and get ready." Hermione took out her clothes for the day along with her school robes and laid them on the foot of her bed. Draco had climbed out of the bed and stood next to her, his hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned to face him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for last night, Draco. Thank you for...being a friend."

Draco smiled down at her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You're welcome, Hermione." Draco hugged Hermione tightly. "Afterall, that's what friends are for."

Draco held for a few more seconds in the embrace and as he pulled away, leaving so they could both get dressed for the day he thought,

_Now it's time. _

* * *

**A/n: **O.O It's time for what? I wonder...dah dah duh! Hope you guys liked it. I know, I keep posting short chapters but hey, at least I'm writing. Well, read and review please!


	11. A Letter From Mum

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**_A Letter From Mum_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Well, I've made it to chapter 11 and it's almost time for full-out Dramione to set in so sit back and enjoy chapter 11!

* * *

Draco sat on the couch in the Head common room reading when a tap came at the window. He turned to see what it was and saw his eagle owl perched on the windowsill. Setting his book down Draco walked over to the window and let the bird in. As soon as Draco removed the attached letter, the bird took flight once more, obviously he hadn't been told to wait for a reply.

Draco unfolded the parchment and saw handwriting he recognized as his mother's. He began reading.

_Draco,_

_I hope all is well with you at school. I'm writing to tell you something that your father forced me to keep quiet and also to tell you something not even he knows. These things will be shocking and I ask you not to reply, should it be intercepted. I know that I too risked the interception of this but I need you to know. _

_The first thing I must tell you is that you are not an only child. You have a sister, a twin sister. Your father didn't want a daughter, he said a son was enough for him. When he told me to execute her, I couldn't do it so I sent her to be adopted by another wizarding family and I told him that it had been taken care of. _

_The second thing I must tell you is that your twin sister is in fact still alive. The wizarding family that adopted her contacted me saying that she was transferred to Hogwarts. I want you to find her and keep her safe. Her name is B__ella __Argyris. I know this is a lot to take in but please, find her and make sure no harm comes to her. _

_With Love,_

_Mum_

Draco read the letter over, trying to make sure he had understood everything correctly. He gripped the letter in his hands in disbelief. The new student, Bella, was his sister. Things started falling into place. That was why she looked so familiar. It was also what Hermione had been researching for Bella that time in the library. Draco had to talk to Bella and he had to talk to her immediately. He folded the letter and put it in his pocket then he rushed out of the dorm in search for Bella.

It only took about ten minutes for Draco to find Bella and have her follow him to the library. Once alone, he said,

"All right, the reason I want to talk to you is because..." Draco took the letter from his mother out of his pocket and handed it to Bella. "That will explain everything. Remember how I told you that you look familiar to me? Well, that letter explains why."

Bella read over the letter, her eyes widening when as she came to the part about her being Draco's twin. It seemed to be all she needed to read. She handed the paper back to him and their eyes met. In that instant they both knew that the content of the letter was true. They were twins, there was no doubt.

A smile crossed Bella's face and she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck in a sisterly hug, kissing his cheek as she did so. Draco wrapped his arms around Bella, hugging her back and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

x x x

Hermione walked into the library. She had finally gotten away from Harry and Ron so that she could meet Draco like she always did. As neared their usual table she saw Bella hug Draco and place a kiss on his cheek. She then watched as Draco hugged Bella back and placed a kiss atop her head. Tears stinging her eyes, Hermione ran to her dorm, hoping no one would stop her on the way.

x x x

Draco said goodbye to Bella and headed back to the dorm, ready to tell Hermione the good news. When he entered the common room he could hear faint sobs coming from upstairs. Worried about Hermione, he rushed upstairs and knocked on her door. When the door opened and he saw the dishelved figure of Hermione, his heart sunk.

_'What caused her to break down?'_ Draco wondered. When Hermione saw Draco, she could barely look at him. Seeing him only made her think of the sight she had witnessed in the library and she couldn't deal with that.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco inquired, a worried tone to his voice.

"It-it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Can you...leave me alone for awhile?" Hermione asked, hoping he wouldn't press for answers. Luckily he accepted what she had said and nodded saying,

"All right, Hermione. But if you decide you want to talk, I'm just across the hall." He hugged her lightly and walked to his own room, allowing Hermione to be alone.

Hermione crossed the room to lay on her bed. Another round of sobs racked her body and she couldn't help but wonder why she was crying.

_'It's not like I love him or anything.'_ Hermione thought. Then she reconsidered the thought, coming to a slightly unbelievable realization. _'Oh my god, I do love him. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy! _

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and said out loud,

"God, how can this be happening? We're supposed to hate one another."

Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. Maybe she would take Draco up on his offer to talk. Perhaps she could use reverse psychology and get advice from him on what to do about well, him. As she picked her foot up and stepped forward, her foot hit the bedside table, knocking off her copy of Hogwarts A History. After muttering a profanity, she picked up the book and something fell out. She picked that up also and unfolded it, revealing it's contents. It was a letter written in a script that had become familiar over the years since her fourth year. She also recognized it as someone else's. Someone she loved.

* * *

**A/n:** So, do you like it? Hmm? So...do you think Hermione will figure it out? Will she believe Draco when he tells her Bella is his sister? And why is Mrs. Malfoy so worried about Draco keeping Bella safe? Keep reading and you shall find out.


	12. A Whole New World

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**_A Whole New World_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **I've made it to chapter 12. This is the longest fanfiction I've ever written and I've very proud of it. I want to remind everyone that reads this that I will no longer be going by AmethystDragon81 after this chapter has been posted. I will be going by SorchaSaoirse. So if you want to find me, that is what I shall be going by. Now on with chapter 12!

* * *

Hermione knew she recognised the handwriting on the piece of parchment in her hands, but she couldn't believe it. The entire time someone she thought to hate her had actually been sending her love letters. Hermione had to sit down before she could read it.

_Hermione,_

_By now I'm quite sure that you have figured out who I am. Even so I still want to meet with you and tell you in person. If you want my revelation face to face then meet me in the Astronomy tower tonight at 10:30. I hope you will come._

_Forever in Love With You_

Hermione read the letter over again and then she thought back on the last letter she'd gotten. It had been on the train in a very similar fashion. It had been placed in her copy of Hogwarts A History. Now that she thought back on it, she realised why there had been a smile on Draco's face in the compartment on the train. Hermione smiled at the thought. She also realised what he had meant when he said he was sorry. It all seemed to fall into place. Even though she wanted to feel anger she could only feel happiness. Although he had more or less lied to her she couldn't be mad at him. He had let her grow to see the true him before he revealed himself to her, which she was rather grateful for since, had he not, she never would have believed him.

Hermione glanced at the time, taking note that it was about 9:00. She decided that she and Draco needed go patrol the halls for students that needed to be getting into their dorms. When she walked across the hall to tell him, he wasn't there. He wasn't in the bathroom or common room either.

_'He must have started patrolling already,' _Hermione thought as she put her wand in her school robes and exited the painting portrait.

x x x

10:30 came faster than Draco would have liked. He stood looking out at the Astronomy tower window at the full moon and the stars, knowing that Hermione would like the view of the grounds from the tower. He glanced at the time and noticed it was 10:40.

_'It's not like Hermione to be late.' _Draco thought and just as he thought that she wouldn't show, in she rushed, a bit out of breath.

x x x

Hermione's already strained breath caught in her chest as she saw Draco standing at the window in the moonlight and she couldn't help but thinking that he looked amazingly gorgeous. She made her way over to him and gave him a tender smile. He smiled the smile that seemed to be reserved just for her and their eyes met.

"You came." Draco whispered.

"Of course I did. It took until this letter to realise everything, but hey, you disguised things quite well." Hermione said, holding up the letter in her hands.

"I know. I made sure you wouldn't recognize my handwriting until now. And sneaking the letters into your copy of Hogwarts A History was easy. You always left it on the floor in classes so I usually slipped them inside during potions."

"You are quite the sly Slytherin, aren't you, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione joked.

"Of course I am." The arrogance in his voice was obviously false in this particular moment. "So, you aren't upset that I've been doing this?"

"Well, I tried to be angry but I can't be. I guess it's because I realised I've fallen in love with someone I have found a friend in." Hermione gave him a small smile.

"I knew it. You ha-wait, what did you say?" Draco didn't had been expecting a completely different reaction and he had definitely not expected her to say what he thought she was saying.

"I said..."Hermione paused for a moment, pondering upon whether she should just tell him directly or in the round about way once more. "I said that I've fallen in love with you."

A small, slightly shy smile appeared on Draco's face and then it became an ear-to-ear grin. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Draco had picked her up by the waist and was raising her just above his head, kissing her. Hermione smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. She loved the feeling she got when his arms where around her. When he pulled away and set her down, he kept his arms around her.

"Um, Hermione?" Draco said, a bit nervously.

"Yes, Draco?" Hermione responded, looking up at him.

"Well, I was wondering...will you..." Draco paused. He was unsure how to word the question.

"Will I be your girlfriend?" Hermione finished, hoping it didn't make her look foolish. Thankfully, she was right.

"Yeah. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to. But...do you think it would be best to...perhaps, wait a day or so to let everyone know?"

"Well, I was actually thinking it would be rather interesting for it to come out in one of our classes. I'm sure you know the one I'm thinking of, seeing as you just love to torment him." Draco gave her the trademark Malfoy smirk.

"In Potions? Hmm...looks like I'm not the only one who loves to torment the man." Hermione laughed at the thought of Snape's reaction. "Yes, that works out nicely."

Although Snape had been less harsh on the Gryffindor's due to his daughter being one he still loved to torment them as much as possible by giving them detentions.

"Good. I'm glad you're all right with letting it be out in the open."

"Well, I was actually thinking of you when I asked if you wanted to keep it between us for a couple of days. I mean, after what you told me your father did..." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Hermione, he's in Azkaban now. He won't be able to do anything." Draco hugged Hermione and kissed the top of her head. This brought back the memory of what Hermione had seen in the library so she decided to ask him about it.

"Draco, remember when you came to my room to see what was wrong tonight?" Hermione began.

"Yes, why, do you want to talk about I?" Draco said.

"Well, sort of. You see, I had gone to meet you in the library, but when I got there...I saw you with Bella and she hugged and kissed your cheek. After I saw you hug her back and kiss her on the head well, I couldn't seem to stand seeing you two like that so I ran to the dorm. Why...why were you two hugging?" Hermione questioned him. Draco laughed. He knew exactly what she thought, and it was rather humorous.

"Okay, I'm sorry for laughing but this is actually sort of funny. You see, I just found out this evening from my mother that I have a twin sister. It's Bella, 'Mione. We were in the library discussing that and she hugged and kissed my cheek because she was happy she'd found her real family. I'm sorry if you thought something was going on. So, does this mean you were...jealous?" Draco explained, trying not to laugh.

"Well, I guess I was a little bit. So you two are brother and sister huh? Well, it saves me from doing more research. I was about ready to give up."

"Hermione Granger about to give up? I scarcely believe it." Draco laughed at her and placed a light kiss on her lips. He walked to the corner of the room and picked up his broom, mounting it. He held his hand out for Hermione to take. Hermione shook her head negatively.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'm afraid of flying." Hermione took a nearly unnoticeable step backward.

"Come on, I won't let you fall, I promise." He held his hand out a little bit more, trying to persuade her to take it. She shook her head once more. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do. What reason do I have not to?" He offered her his hand.

"Then come on, let me take you for a ride. I promise you'll love the view and the feeling flying gives you."

Hermione took a deep breath and placed her hand in Draco's, allowing him to pull her onto the broom behind him.

"Hold onto my waist." Draco instructed her and when he took off, she held on tightly and clamped her eyes tightly shut. As they continued to fly, Hermione loosened her death grip on Draco and opened her eyes to look at the grounds below them. What she saw amazed her. The grounds looked beautiful in the light of the full moon from so high up. It was as though she had travelled into a whole new world.

Draco turned his head to glance at her and saw the amazed look on her face.

"I told you you'd like it. Doesn't it remind you of when Aladdin took Jasmine on the magic carpet ride?" Draco asked her. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his reference to the muggle movie.

"I'm amazed you can make that reference. May I ask _why _you can make that reference?" Hermione replied.

"My mum loved reading me muggle stories. My father of course hated that she would do so." Hermione smiled and placed her head on the back of his shoulder. As Draco flew around the grounds and back to the Astronomy tower, Hermione fell into a light doze as she hummed "A Whole New World."

* * *

**A/n:** YAY! Chapter 12! And it was longer this time. So how did you guys like this chapter? Are you happy that there shall now be more Dramioneness? I also hope you like the Aladdin reference that Draco makes. I couldn't resist using it. The entire scene just made me think of the movie. Just a reminder, I will be changing my pen name to SorchaSaoirse shortly. So keep an eye out for the change.


	13. A Little Mischief

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**_A Little Mischief_**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Well, I've made it past chapter 12 and now it's time for chapter 13, where things just might get a little complicated, or they just might be all fluffy. Which shall it be? Time to find out.

* * *

It was 11:30 and Snape was making one final round of the castle before he headed to bed. After turning the corner that led to the Gryffindor common room he heard the distinct giggling of two young students. As he approached the portrait that led into the common room he saw two first years, a boy and a girl, facing one another, talking.

_'They're probably trying to decide what trouble they'll be getting into.' _Snape thought as he stood behind the girl, with the boy in front of her staring up at him.

"What's wrong, Vince? What are you staring at?" the girl asked. Immediately Snape recognized the voice.

"Laeana Selene Snape! What do you think you're doing in the corridor after curfew?!" Snape exclaimed, causing Laeana to jump and then turn around.

"D-dad...we were just..." Laeana stammered.

"You were just what? Going to explore? Get into a bit of mischief? Don't you give me that look young lady! I remember very well what it was like to be your age here. Your little friend will be going back into the common room and you will be coming with me." Snape took her by the arm and sent the young boy back to the common room after taking 10 points away from Gryffindor for the two of them being out after curfew.

"D-daddy?" Laeana whispered.

"Yes, Laeana?" Snape replied, looking down at her.

"Y-you're not going to tell mum, are you? 'Cause you know how she'll react. She hates the thought of me being... 'as mischievous as that Potter kid.' So please don't tell her?" Laeana pleaded.

"Of course I won't tell your mother. She'd have a royal fit if she found out I was letting you get away with it."

"I kn-wait, I'm not in trouble?!"

"No, you were just doing what every first year wants to do. Or at least you were planning to until I came along."

"I knew I should have asked Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak." Laeana mumbled almost unintelligibly. Snape was a bit taken aback by her statement. He hadn't expected Laeana to strike up a friendship with Potter.

"Strike up a friendship with Potter, did you?" He asked her as they reached his private chambers.

"Yeah, I did. He's really nice. He said he would love to see the look on your face when you found out that I made friends with him. Looks like I'm going to have to tell him about it." Laeana said as though it was nothing.

"Well, for tonight you're going to stay here. I'm not going to have you out wondering the halls and getting caught by Filch." That being said Snape tucked his daughter into his queen sized bed, chuckling as she began to doze immediately. Once he was sure she was asleep he grabbed a throw blanket and curled himself up in the fireside arm chair and went to sleep himself.

* * *

**A/n: **Well, chapter 13 is just a filler chapter. I couldn't jump right into the next day in Potions so I decided I'd do a little chapter with Snape and Laeana.


	14. Potions

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

_**Potions**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Chapter fourteen. Wow...I'm so surprised that I've made it so far. Your reviews keep me going, guys. So as I always tell you before each chapter, thank you!

* * *

The next morning Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat in front of Harry and Ron, who were talking animatedly. It seemed that Ron had finally gotten over Harry asking Hermione out. She smiled at her two friends and began filling her plate with food.

"Good morning, Hermione." Harry said between bites of food.

"Good morning, Harry, Ron." Hermione replied cheerfully.

"'Ou're a 'it 'eerful 'his mornin'." Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Yes, Ron. I had a good night. I slept rather well. Oh, and don't talk with your mouth full." Hermione smiled and began eating her breakfast.

About five minutes before their first class, Potions, Hermione told Harry and Ron that she left her book in her room and rushed to the Head common room to get it and meet Draco.

When she got there she found Draco waiting outside the portrait with her book. He smiled as he handed it to her and then held his hand out for her to take. She laced her fingers with his and smiled.

"So, are you ready to give everyone the shock of their lives?" Draco asked her, beginning to walk.

"Of course I am. Especially Snape." Hermione replied. Draco laughed and they walked he rest of the way in silence.

Once they stood outside the Potions classroom the two paused. Hermione looked at Draco and smiling she gave his hand a light squeeze. Hand in hand the two walked into the classroom where Snape was about to start class.

"So nice of you to join-" Snape stopped mid-sentence at the sight in his classroom. The look on his face was priceless. As were the looks on the faces of the rest of the class. The gasp from Pansy Parkinson was fully audible, as was her squeal of disapproval. Talking started as Snape stood silent for a moment.

"All right, quiet down now! Have a seat Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione smiled and as she walked away she heard Snape tell Draco that he would see him after class. As Snape began the day's lesson Hermione took a seat next to Harry and Ron and Draco took a seat next to Blaise.

As Hermione took the notes that Snape had put on the board, Harry slid a piece of parchment to her. She unfolded it and read what Harry wrote.

"_What's going on between you and Malfoy, 'Mione?' _Hermione smiled and wrote back,

_'He and I have been spending time together. We became friends and now he and I are dating.'_

Hermione folded the parchment back up and passed it back to Harry, who showed it to Ron after reading what she had written. When it was passed back to Hermione the reply was in Ron's handwriting and said,

_'What?! How can you even think of liking that bloody git?'_

Hermione sighed and wrote,

'_Because I've gotten to know the real him. Besides, remember all of those letters I kept getting? They were from him. He likes me and it's not an act. We'll continue this after class.'_

After she'd given Harry the parchment back she went back to taking notes. The two boys looked over to her before writing back and forth amongst themselves.

x x x

Draco watched Harry pass a piece of parchment and chuckled. He was already demanding to know what was going on between him and Hermione. He had loved the look on Snape's face and the looks he got from the rest of the class were even better. Something in Snape's voice when he told Draco he'd see him after class told him that he was in for it.

Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Blaise handing him a folded piece of parchment. Draco unfolded it and it read,

_'It appears you finally told her you love her. I take it that it went well?' _Draco chuckled and wrote back to Blaise.

_'I did tell her and it went great. She agreed to be my girlfriend. I'm glad you talked me into telling her this year.' _

Draco passed the parchment back to Blaise and took the rest of the notes from the board.

x x x

As soon as class was over Harry and Ron hurried Hermione out without letting her wait for Draco which was just as well since Snape wanted to see Draco alone after class. The Trio stood outside the classroom and Harry asked Hermione,

"All right, Hermione. What's going on between you and Malfoy?"

Before Hermione could answer a pair of strong arms, obviously Draco's, wrapped around her. He had obviously gotten away from Snape, or told him that he would discuss things later.

"Hermione's my girlfriend. Do you have a problem with it, Potter?" Draco questioned.

"Of course I have a problem with it, you bloody ferret!" Harry exclaimed, pulling his wand.

"Harry, Draco isn't the way you think he is. He really likes me." Hermione said, hoping he would leave things alone but that only caused Ron to start in.

"Hermione, he's _evil_! He called you a mudblood and he's always trying to get us in trouble. He's probably plotting a way to use you to get to Harry." Ron countered.

"You're wrong, both of you! Draco's different now! I swear, the two of you need to grow up! We aren't in first or second year anymore, you can't go around assuming things about people!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, we're your friends, we're just trying to look out for you." Harry told her, taking a step closer.

"If you were really a friend you would accept my decision no matter how much you disagreed with it. And until you can I don't want to talk to either of you. Come on Draco, we need to get to Arithmancy before we're late." Hermione took Draco's hand and the two of them walked off leaving a baffled Harry and Ron.

* * *

**A/n: **Well, there's chapter 14. I really hope you liked it. Now I'm off to complicate a thing or two for our lovely couple in chapter 15. And who's eye has the lovely Bella Malfoy caught? Well, I'm off to go write the complications. And now for a few words**-** nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!


	15. A Favour For Snape

_**Love Letters From the Enemy  
**__**Chapter Fifteen  
**__**A Favour For Snape**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** Well, chapter 15 already and I have to tell you all. This story is coming to it's close. Only a few more chapters left to go. So here you all are, chapter 15.

* * *

The day proceeded with Harry and Ron not talking to Hermione. Draco and Hermione were both answering questions the entire day from students in every house. A few had actually gotten upset with Hermione at lunch. They couldn't believe that the handsome Slytherin would choose the bookworm Gryffindor.

At dinner Hermione sat in front of Ginny, who had a smile plastered across her face.

"You're not going to start in on me too, are you?" Hermione asked her, filling her plate.

"No, I'm happy for you. I think you and Draco are cute together. I mean, Draco's hot, I'd date him too." Ginny said, turning her attention to her food. Hermione laughed at her last statement.

"Then what's with that grin plastered across your face?"

"Oh, well...okay. Promise not to tell anyone?" Ginny leaned in close to Hermione, who also leaned in.

"Of course, now tell me what you're so happy about."

Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear how she and Harry had been caught in a broom closet making out.

"Oh my God! Who caught you?" Hermione exclaimed in a low voice.

"Professor Snape, and he wasn't happy." Ginny told her, looking toward the teacher's table.

"I'm afraid that's mine and Draco's fault. So are you and Harry going out?"

"Yeah, he asked me last night. He was going to talk to you on the way to Potions but you didn't walk with them." Ginny looked over to Harry, who blushed but then looked a bit sad when he saw Hermione/ Hermione smiled in his direction, hoping he would come over to apologize but the second Ron sat down he looked away and began talking.

Weeks passed and Harry and Ron still weren't talking to Hermione. There were a few times when Hermione thought Harry might apologize but ever time Ron would come up and start talking to him. In Potions Snape had actually lightened up on her even more and Draco told her it was because of the talk they had.

On this particular morning Snape had asked to see Hermione in his office and that was where she was headed now. As soon as she got there Snape ushered her in and told her to sit.

"P-Professor Snape, may I ask what you wanted to see me about?" Hermione asked, actually a little nervous.

"Relax, Miss Granger. I need to ask a favour of you." Snape said, actually laughing at her uneasiness.

"A-a favour, sir? What would you need a favour from me for?"

"As you may know my daughter is in Gryffindor. As much as I wish it wasn't so I can't change anything. She isn't doing so well in Transfiguration and Charms though." It seemed to Hermione that it took a lot for Snape to come to her with this.

"So because I'm a Gryffindor you want me to tutor her? Is that what you're saying?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes...well partially. It's also because you're...the top student in your year. I'm willing to give you fifty points if you help her out." Hermione was taken aback. It was very surprising that Snape would offer points to a _Gryffindor_.

"I'd be glad to help her, Professor. Thank you for considering me...for this. No worries, Laeana will be doing magnificently when I'm done." Hermione saw a smile cross Snape's features, which was actually a little weird. She began to walk out to take a seat for class but Snape said,

"Oh, Miss Granger? Try not to tell everyone I'm not as cruel as I appear to be. I have an image to to live up to after all." Hermione laughed and smiled at the professor who had always secretly been her favourite.

"I'll keep that in mind, Professor. Besides, who would believe me anyway? Oh, and please let Laeana to meet me in the library at eight, please?" Hermione replied and after Snape said he would let Laeana know Hermione went into the classroom to find Harry and Ron sitting in their usual seats.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and as soon as she did Ron said,

"Are you all right, 'Mione? What'd Snape want?"

"Oh, talking to me again, are you?" Hermione shot, glaring at Ron.

"Hermione...I was a git. I should have been a better friend and accepted your decision. I'm really sorry." Ron said, the tone of his voice showing he truly meant what he was saying.

'I;m sorry too, 'Mione. I guess I overreacted a bit. I guess the thought that M- Draco might actually be different and care about you...I guess it scared me." harry told her. Hermione had a few tears in her eyes and she stood to pull each into a tight hug. Once they were sitting Ron repeated his question.

"What did Snape want?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hermione stated, grinning.

"Hermione, look at everything we've been though. I think we can believe just about anything at this point." Harry told her.

"All right, but be prepared for a shock." Hermione said and she told them what Snape had said.

"He actually gave Gryffindor points?!" Ron exclaimed when she finished.

"I told you you wouldn't believe it. And when I was leaving, he actually smiled. That's what shocked me the most." Hermione said as students began to fill the room. "Oh, and before I forget, don't tell anyone. He doesn't want all the students knowing."

"Who would believe us if we told them?" Ron questioned, laughing at the sight of Snape.

The morning continued with each of their professors beginning to prepare them for exams. Even the afternoon professors did the same.

That evening Draco sat in the Head common room with Bella while Hermione was in the library. They had been talking about the Quidditch being postponed and the reasons they thought it had happeneed. Now Bella decided to change the subject to something a little more delicate.

"Um...Draco, remember how I told you I sort of like Blaise Zabini?" Bella asked him.

"Yeah, and I told you it was best if you didn't try dating him. He may be my best mate but he's a bit of a womanizer. I don't want my sister getting hurt." Draco replied.

"Well..._please _don't be mad, Draco. He asked me out this afternoon and I said yes."

"You what?! Bella, I told you not to! I told _him _not to and both of you swore you wouldn't!" Draco exclaimed, his face going red with anger. Bella was on her feet now, just as angry.

"You talked to him? How could you? You said you wouldn't!" she yelled back.

"I wanted to see what he thought of you and whether he would think of dating you so I asked him! And he swore he wouldn't date you, you swore to me that you would stay away from him! I was trying to look out for you!"

"I don't need you to look out fore me! And you've no right to tell me who I can and can't date. God, even Ron didn't freak when he found out Ginny and Harry were dating!"

"Potter doesn't make a game out of bedding women, does he Bella?!"

Bella couldn't take it anymore. She stormed out of the common room with tears in her eyes, leaving Draco to calm down.

The day of the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor finally came after being postponed for an unknown reason. Hermione couldn't decide which team to cheer for so she finally decided that she would cheer for whichever one was winning.

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating quickly and hurrying to get a seat in the stands. Hermione could see Draco at the Slytherin table. As soon as she, Harry, and Ron sat down he made his way over to their table.

"Potter! Weasley!" Draco shouted. He then lowered his voice so the rest of the Hall couldn't hear. "I just wanted to say good luck." After saying that he smiled at Hermione, who leaned forward and kissed him.

"Good luck today." she told him as he smiled at her.

"Oh, Potter, Weasley? After the match go to the Head common room. We need to have a talk." Draco said before he finally walked back to the Slytherin table.

"I wonder what that was about," Ron commented, shoving a sausage in his mouth.

"I don't know but we need to to the locker rooms. I've got a few things to say to the team before the game. See you after the game, 'Mione!" Harry said, standing up. The two boys left for the locker rooms and Hermione pulled her coat, scarf, gloves, and hat on to protect her from the cold, December air. As she headed outside she heard someone calling her name. Turning to see the source of the familiar voices she was pulled into a tight hug that one might get from brothers.

"Fred! George! What are you doing here?!" Hermione exclaimed when the two finally let her go.

"We came to see just how good our baby brother is at Quidditch. Lee's here too! And guess what?" Fred said.

"Oh, well, he's actually really good. And what?" Hermione asked, continuing her walk to the stands on the Quidditch pitch.

"McGonagall asked Lee to commentate for old time sake and then asked us to...help out a bit." George told her.

"So what is this we here about our little bookworm dating a Slytherin?" Fred questioned. Hermione blushed and gave the twins a smile.

"Well, I'm dating Malfoy. And before the two of you start giving me grief I will tell you that he has changed. So don't you go getting any ideas that you're going to protect me from him and cause mischief." Hermione told them. With smirks on their faces Fred and George sarcastically said in unison,

"Us, make mischief? NEVER!"

The three laughed and when it came time for them to go their separate ways the twins asked Hermione to keep their presence between them, so that Ginny and Ron would be surprised when they heard McGonagall announce who would be commentating. Hermione couldn't wait to see the look on Ron and Ginny's faces. She was sure at least one of them would fall at least half-way off of their broom.

* * *

**A/n:** I know Quidditch starts sooner than December so that is why it was postponed in the story. The reason is unclear to the students so it shall remain unclear to you. I couldn't resist bringing in Fred, George, and Lee Jordan in to do the commentating because well, they're funny! Well, I'm off to talk to someone about a helping hand with the Quidditch part of chapter 16! And now for a few words**-** nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak!


	16. Quidditch, Plans, and Apologies

_**Love Letters From the Enemy  
**__**Chapter Sixteen  
**__**Quidditch, Plans, and Apologies**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n:** I want to start off apologizing for taking so long to update. I'm not going to start making excuses, I'll just try to make it up to you by giving you an awesome chapter. I want to give credit to Hpobsessor92 for writing the Quidditch scene of this chapter. The only part he did not write is the part after the Snitch is sighted. I also want to say that chapter 17 could very well be the final chapter. There will be a lovely surprise in this chapter also. So without further ado, I give you chapter 16.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study with one of his many books, sipping a firewhiskey, when an owl tapped on the window. He walked to it and let the owl in, untying the piece of parchment from it's leg. Without waiting the bird took flight once more and Lucius sat to read what he assumed to be a letter.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_There are a couple of things about Draco that I think you should know. The first is that he has been talking to someone named Isabella, Bella for short. I'm sure you know who she is so I'll move on. Draco has begun dating that little know-it-all mudblood, Hermione Granger. I have seen the two together myself and I think you should do something about it at once! If you won't, then I'll do it myself._

Lucius crumpled the anonymous letter in his hand, furious.

_'How can my son be with that infuriating, know-it-all mudblood?! Especially when he is always complaining about how horrible she is!'_ Lucius thought angrily. He had no idea what was going through the boy's head but he was going to deal with things once and for all.

It was time he put truth to his plans for an attack on Hogwarts. Not only would he succeed in finally getting rid of Dumbledore, but he would get rid of the little mudblood as well.

Smiling wickedly he sat down to compose a letter to Severus, informing him that the plan was to be put into action that night.

x x x

Harry stood in the locker room in front of his team. He had been made captain that year and had gathered a few new people. As it drew nearer to game time he began to speak to the team.

"All right, everyone." Harry began, gaining everyone's attention. "For most of us this is our last year here, for others it is next year. Regardless of this fact I have to say that this has to be one of the best teams I've seen Gryffindor with since Fred and George left. I want to make it count so today, no matter what happens, we _keep playing_! If someone falls, we keep playing. We're going to give the Slytherins the best game we've ever played, so let's go out and play!"

At Harry's inspiring words the team cheered and he led them out to he pitch where Draco awaited with his team and Madam Hooch. Before Madam Hooch could begin everyone heard McGonagall's voice from the commentators box.

"I have a real treat for this game which is the reason it has been postponed for so long. For old time sake I've brought Lee Jordan in to commentate!" A roar of applause came from the Gryffindors and McGonagall waited till it let up before she continued. "And because they're the best Beaters Gryffindor's ever had and because they didn't get the pleasure of much Quidditch due to Dolores, welcome back Fred and George Weasley, taking the place of Coote and Peakes!"

The twins came running out to meet the rest of the Gryffindors on the pitch and there was another roar of applause from the Gryffindor students. Handing the bats over to Fred and George, Coote and Peakes went to change and sit in the stands, as they were told they would not be playing before hand. Ron was looking at Fred and George, completely shocked.

"What can we say, we thought it'd be a nice surprise. Only one who knew was Hermione and that's only because we saw her on the way down here." Fred said, grinning.

"Yeah, and how come you didn't tell us that's its not just any Slytherin she's dating but that it's Draco Malfoy?" George questioned, but before he could get an answer Madam Hooch began talking.

"All right everyone, I want a good clean game. Fred, George, no knocking the Seeker off his broom or I'll pull you, got it?" Madam Hooch instructed, taking hold of the Quaffle.

"All right, then Madam Hooch, we'll keep it as clean as a Quidditch game can be." Fred and George said, knowing full well that they wouldn't listen to a word she said.

"Captains, shake hands. Players ready!" Madam Hooch called and after Draco and Harry shok hands everyone mounted their brooms. She blew her whistle and released threw the Quaffle high into air while releasing the Bludgers and the Snitch.

"And their off!" Lee announced loudly. "Wow, look at the lin-up Potter's got this year. And is that Millicent Bulstrode I see on the Slytherin team? It looks like Malfoy's broken the tradition of not having girls on the Slytherin team."

"Lee, are you going to comment on the teams or are you going to tell us what's happening in the game?" McGonagall asked.

"Right, Professor. It's Ginny Weasley in possession of the Quaffle!"

Ginny headed to he right, speeding down the pitch, and passing to Demelza Robins.

"It's Robins with the Quaffle now-no, it's been intercepted by Blaise Zabini! Who knew that bloke could play Quiddtich so well? Zabini's narrowly missed a Bludger sent by one of the Weasley twins! Maybe next time, mate! He dodges Thomas and sends the Quaffle to Nott! Slytherin still in possession, come on Gryffindor, get the bloody Quaffle!"

"Lee, what did I tell you about unbiased commentary!" McGonagall shouted.

"Right, sorry, Professor." Nott headed for the goal posts, a smirk on his face. He faked left, knowing that Ron would go in that direction. Immediately he went back to the right, shooting and scoring.

"And with a feint Slytherin scores! It's now 10-0 to Slytherin! Come on Gryffindor, don't let them win!" McGonagall rolled her eyes, giving up on Lee. She knew he would never be able to make unbiased commentary. Ron threw the Quaffle to Robins, who shoots past two Slytherin Chasers and she ducks under Crabbe.

"And it's Robins for Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle! She passes to Weasley who passes to Thomas, who takes the shot at Slytherin's new Keeper, Alex Lupei- oh! A Bludger to the head knocks Dean Thomas off his broom! And a time out is called!"

Harry flew to the pitch where Dean had fallen. Madam Hooch had casted a charm that broke his fall and levitated him down. He was completely unconscious but the rest of the team, minus Fred and George, were telling Madam Hooch that they would play even though they were a player short.

"Madam Hooch, we're not going to forfeit. We're going to keep playing, I don't care how unfair the odds are. If we can beat Slytherin with less players it will just prove we really are the better team." Ginny said, causing everyone else to agree with her.

"Well, Miss Weasley I'm afraid you can't make that call, only your captain can." Madam Hooch said.

"And I agree with Ginny, we're going to keep playing, no matter what. If another player falls, just get him off the pitch, we will continue to play." Harry stated firmly. Even though Madam Hooch didn't approve of the attitude Harry had she agreed to it and the game continued.

"And it looks as though Potter's decided to play even without his third Chaser. That's the spirit guys, don't let anything get you down! So now it's two Gryffindor Chasers versus three Slytherin Chasers and its now 10-10, as that last shot did in fact go through."

Lupei threw the Quaffle to Bulstrode but Ginny flew in close enough and jumped off her broom, causing a gasp of fear, shock, and amazment to emit from the audience as she caught it, threw it in the center goal, and landed on her broom.

"Gryffindor scores with and amazing feat by Ginny Weasley! I don't know who taught her to fly like that but they did an amazing job! The score is now 20-10 to Gryffindor with Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle."

Zabini speeds down the field, dodging Robins. As soon as he dodged her Ginny came from the side, tackled him, and took the Quaffle.

"And now it's Weasley with the Quaffle-no, Zabini's stolen it back! This is turning out to be a most interesting game. I don't think I've seen another one like it since Harry's first year on the team! That was a spectacular year. Zabini is headed for the goal and-Merlin! He's standing on his broom! It looks like Ginny's not the only one with superb flying talents either! GOAL! Slytherin scores! It's now tied, 20- 20! Ron throws the Quaffle back in and it's Gryffindor in possession. Robins-Weasley-Robins! This is something interesting, the Gryffindor Chasers are keeping the Slytherin Chasers confused by passing the Quaffle back and forth but it looks like Bulstrode has finally caught on to their game as she flies between the two, intent on gaining the Quaffle. Ginny feints a throw to Robins, throwing it to the Slytherin goal and- another point to Gryffindor! The score is now 30-20 to Gryffindor!"

Lupei threw the Quaffle in to Bulstrode, who flew toward the Gryffindor goal posts and as she was about to score, George hit a Bludger toward her. It hit her broom, causing it to spin and instead of throwing it toward the goal she throws it to Robins who raced to the other end and throws the Quaffle in.

"Gryffindor scores! That's the way to do George, knock her off her broom next time! The score's now 40-20 to Gryffindor. This match is really heating up and I think the Slytherins are playing more dirty than usual. Lupei throws it in to Zabini, who pases it to Nott. Nott races toward the Gryffindor goal but is tackled by Ginny, who gains possession of the Quaffle! Ginny passes Robins, who passes it back to Ginny. Are we going to see another acrobatic stunt from this one? I think we are!"

Ginny hung off her broom with one hand and swung around it, gaining momentum. Letting go she did a flip in the air and landed through the goal, her broom flying under her before she could hit the ground.

"Another spectacular goal scoring stunt made by Ginny Weasley! This girl is on fire today! Score is now 50-20 to Gryffindor, with the Quaffle being thrown in to a Slytherin Chaser and being intercepted by Robins! She shoots, she scores! Another point for Gryffindor! Score is 60- 20 to Gryffindor."

The Gryffindor crowd was going wild, and Hermione was cheering loudly, although she was looking at Draco, who was closely looking around for the Snitch.

"Lupei throws it in to Nott, who passes it to Zabini. Zabini heads down the field with the Quaffle in hand and- he's standing on the broom again and...he's dribbling the Quaffle!"

Zabini rolled the Quaffle under his arm an threw it through the goal, scoring.

"And Slytherin scores! It's now 60-30 to Gryffindor, with Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle! Robins passes to Weasley who passes back to Robins but it's intercepted by Bulstrode! She throws the Quaffle but it's blocked by Weasley!"

A sudden chorus of Weasley Is Our King came from the Gryffindor students, causing Lee to laugh quite a bit.

"That's some song they have there. Ron must have been one hell of a Keeper last year for them to start that. Of course, he does come from a long line of great Quidditch players. Weasley throws the Quaffle to Robins who's lost the grip on her broom and is currently hanging by an arm and a foot! It looks like she's going to be able to- ouch! A Bludger to the back of the head! Looks like she'll be out for the rest of the game. Three Chasers against one and Potter is still urging his players on! Slytherin has the upper hand in this one guys, it looks like this game could do a complete one-eighty! Zabini catches the Quaffle and is headed toward the goal. He shoots, he scores! It's now 60-40 to Gryffindor!"

A wave of cheers came from the Slytherins and Hermione looked up to see both Harry and Draco circling the pitch in search for the Snitch. She smiled and couldn't help but hope that Draco saw it before Harry. She watched them for a moment before turning back to the rest of the game.

"Weasley throws the Quaffle to Weasley, who races down the pitch dodging Bulstrode and not one, but both Bludgers! Nott has knocked Weasley off her broom but she goes through the goal! Amazing! It's now 70-40 to Gryffindor with Zabini in possession. Zabini passes to Nott, who passes to Bulstrode, who passes back to Nott! Nott goes for the goal but it's intercepted by Ron Weasley! Good block, mate! That's the way to keep those slimy snakes from winning!"

"LEE!" McGonagall shouted at this comment. Although she'd let him get away with the unbiased commentary she felt that was uncalled for.

"Sorry, Professor, got a bit carried away there. Ginny's in possession of the Quaffle and- wow, all three Slytherin Chasers have tackled her! Bulstrode in possession of the Quaffle now, she shoots, and Weasley blocks it! Way to go, mate! I can see why the students call you their king! So it's Ginny in possession of the Quaffle. She races down the pitch, she shoots and its good! Score is now 80-40 with Gryffindor in the lead. It's pretty sad that they're still winning seeing as Slytherin has the upper hand, then again Slytherin does have a few less bright members on its team. It's Nott in possession, on his way to the opposite goal posts and- he takes a Bludger to the back but wait, he's passed the Bludger to Bulstrode and he's managed to stay on his broom! Bulstrode heads down the field but it looks like she didn't see that Bludger coming at her from the front and is knocked off her broom! It's down to one Chaser fro Gryffindor and two for Slytherin. Ginny catches the Quaffle but it's stolen by Zabini. Zabini scores, it's 80-50 to Gryffindor! Weasley throws it to Ginny but it's intercepted by Nott who throws it through the goal for yet another score by Slytherins! 80-60 to Gryffindor!"

Hermione found herself cheering for Slytherin each time they scored, looking to Draco. Draco smiled at her when he saw her cheering for Slytherin and couldn't help but feel completely happy and in that moment he knew he had to win. Not for him but for Hermione. He wanted to give the Snitch to her.

"Weasley fakes a pass to an invisible Chaser and then throws to Ginny who races down the pitch once again. She fakes and, is that, yes, it's an arial role and a throw toward the goal but Lupei blocks it! Lupei sends it back in to Zabini who passses it to Nott, who passes it back to Zabini. Zabini goes for the goal and i's good! Slytherin scores! It's 80-70 to Gryffindor and as I said, this match is doing a complete one-eighty! It's anyone's game if the Snitch is caught! Ron throws the Quaffle in to Ginny and she's racing down the field but-ouch! Tackled by both Slytherin Chasers and nearly knocked off her broom! That girl's got damned great balance if she can stay on after something like that! Zabini throws the Quaffle and Slytherin scores! It's all tied up now and-it loks like Malfoy's spotted the Snitch! The race is on!"

Lee was right, Draco had seen the Snitch. The hint of glinting gold caught the corner of his eye and when he looked, there it was: hovering in the stands right above Hermione. Without a second thought he raced toward it. The second he began gaining on it the Snitch took off to the left and began darting around, but Draco kept his eye on it. It circled the stands twice before hovering right in front of the front row of spectators. Draco sped toward it neck and neck with Harry. Draco willed his Nimbus to be a little bit faster just this once. Neither of them noticed that they would collide if the one of them didn't give in and just as Harry's and brushed the wing of the Snitch, the two Seekers collided head on, causing them both to fall from their brooms. Just before Draco went unconscious he heard Hermione calling his name.

x x x

Hermione raced from the stands and knelt next to Draco, pulling his head into her lap. Madam Hooch had blown her whistle, signaling the end of the game but not knowing which of the boys had caught the Snitch. She checked Harry, who had managed to stay on his broom, and finding he didn't have it, checked Draco. Sure enough the tiny, winged gold ball was clutched in the boy's hand.

"It's all over, everyone!" Lee announced. "And you'll never believe who caught the Snitch. Draco Malfoy! Slytherin wins! I have to say, I've never seen a more exciting match here at Hogwarts. The final score is 230-80."

The Slytherins were cheering and the rest of the Slytherin players stood next to Draco so they could tell him to good news. As he came to and saw Hermione, he smiled at her and the first thing he said was,

"I caught it. I caught the Snitch for you."

Hermione laughed, as did his team member and when he sat up Madam Hooch immediately took him to the Hospital Wing, not allowing anyone to follow. Hermione sighed and thought it would be best if she waited in the commone room with Harry and Ron until he got there.

x x x

After Draco was checked out by Madam Pomfrey he made his way to the common room where he figured Hermione would be waiting with Harry and Ron. He had decided to apologize to Harry and Ron and attempt to be friends.

When he got to the portrait he saw two people outside it, kissing. Normally he would have let the couple be but he recognized the girl's platinum blonde hair as his sister's. He walked over as calmly as he could and said,

"All right, break this up or I'll give you a detention!"

The couple, Bella and Blaise, pulled apart quickly and Draco smirked.

"Draco!" Bella groaned, crossing her arms. "Would you just get over it? I'm telling you, he's not just trying to sleep with me. If he was he'd have left me already because I'm not putting out!"

Draco looked at Blaise who had a smirk on his face. What he saw in the Slytherin's eyes caused him to rethink his reply. It was clear that Blaise, for once, actually cared for a girl but he still couldn't help but feel betrayed.

"You may care for one another," Draco paused, looking from one to the other. "But you both still did something you said you wouldn't and that is going to take awhile to get over. Now you better not let one of the teachers catch you or you won't get off as easy."

Draco said the password and went in to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting in front of the fireplace, apparently talking to someone.

"We have to go, Draco's here." Hermione quickly said.

"No, it's fine, I actually need to talk to him." A male voice said. Hearing that Draco made his way to the fireplace saying,

"Who needs to talk to me?"

The three moved out of the way so Draco could see who they were taling to. When he saw who it was his expression went from confusion, to shock and back again.

"H-how are you- you're dead!" Draco exclaimed.

"What a wonderful greeting from my favourite cousin. How are you, Draco?" the man said sarcastically.

I'm fine, but how did you..." Draco couldn't finish the sentence.

"I guess I'm needed here more than...wherever I was."

"Wow...it's great to have you back! So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Indeed I did. I need to warn you about something. The four of you will need to work together in this, so all of you listen."

The four of them agreed in unison and listened intently to what the man was saying.

"Severus knows I'm back and has alerted Dumbledore. Severus asked me to warn toy of this seeing as he cannot do so himself without giving away his position as a spy for Dumbledore." He paused and waited for a moment before continuing. "Lucius Malfoy is planning an attack on Hogwarts for tonight. He's been planning it for some time now but something made his plans final. He wants Dumbledore dead and he plans to take Harry hostage to help lure him from safety.

Harry interrupted as soon as he heard this.

"He is still trying to off Dumbledore? You'd think he would give up after last year when Malfoy kept making sure his attempts failed." harry said, causing both Draco and Hermione to stare, shocked, at him.

"What, Hermione? You're not the only clever one in this school. I figured that out last year. Anyway, you may continue."

"Now, we don't know what time the attack will be so you need to get as many students as you can to safety and get as many that are willing to stay and help as long as they are fifth year and up."

The four nodded in agreement and said goodbye to the man, who said he would be at the castle as soon as he could. They then turned to one another.

"Before we start doing what needs to be done I have something I need to say." Draco spoke up.

"Say it quickly, 'cause we need to get this done." Hermione told him. Draco held his hand out in front of Harry and Ron in order to shake hands with them.

I'm sorry, mates. You two didn't deserve anything I did. Especially not my comment at the beginning of this year. I hope we can be friends." said Draco to the two Gryffindor boys before him. Harry was the first to accept Draco's hand, shaking it while saying,

"I suppose I can forgive you. You did try to befriend me before you started hating me. I think I'll take you up on that offer now."

Ron too shook his hand and said,

Yeah, I forgive you. Besides, family really shouldn't hate one another."

"You two are related?" Hermione inquired a bit shocked.

"We're cousins on Dad's side but since we're considered blood-traitors no one acknowledges that little fact." Ron said as though it were nothing.

"All right, now that we've gotten that out of the was we need to get as many people as we can out of here. We don't know what how long we have. Harry, get Ginny to get the other Prefects and have them meet us outside the portrait." Hermione said, her and Draco taking complete charge.

"Ron, find Blaise and Bella. Tell them...tell them I'm sorry and I don't care. They'll know what you mean. Tell them what's going on and get Bella out of here. I don't want her staying. Promise me you won't let her stay." Draco said.

"A-all right, I promise. I...know how you feel, not wanting to lose your only sister." Ron said, already hurrying out the portrait, followed by Harry.

"What are we going to do?" Draco asked Hermione once they were alone. Hermione took his hand in hers andas the two began walking out together Hermione said,

"First I get the rest of the DA members together to help us and then we tell McGongall and Dumbledore what Sirius told us and judging from what he said, Snape has to be part of the attack or it will blow his cover. After we alert them, we get the students out of here, minus the ones who are able to help."

* * *

**A/n: **So, what do you think? I'm rather proud of the fact that I've made this my longest chapter yet. It is about 9 pages typed. Hpobsessor92 and I think the match could have been better. Did you like the wonderful surprise of Sirius coming back? For those of you who don't like Sirius, too bad, I like him. I'm sad to say that chapter 17 will be the end of this story so please, read and review.


	17. Attack At Hogwarts

_**Love Letters From the Enemy**_

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Attack At Hogwarts**_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own any of these characters unless an OC shows up. Then they belong to me and one or two of my friends. Other than that, the characters belong to the genius, J.K. Rowling.

**A/n: **Well everyone, I've come to the end of this tale and I have enjoyed writing it more than anything. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me from chapter one, those of you who came in sometime later, and any of you who review long after this has been posted. You guys have been wonderful and kept me going. I will leave you, but not for good, with this final chapter of Love Letters From the Enemy.

* * *

Draco and Hermione made their way to their common room portrait as quickly as they could once they finished alerting Dumbledore and the other teachers of what was to take place. When they arrived they not only found all of the prefects but most of the DA was there too. The hushed voices they were talking in ceased as soon as they saw Draco and Hermione. They stood in front of them, ready to listen.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why we asked you to meet us here so I'll just go right ahead and tell you." Hermione began, searching the crowd for Harry and Ron. "We were alerted tonight of a plan to break in and attack Hogwarts. All 5th years and above who wish to stay and fight are free to but we must get all younger students out of the school as quickly as we can because all we know is that the attack will take place tonight. We don't know when or how they will be getting in. I want all of you to go to your separate House common rooms and start evacuating with the help of you Heads of House. Slytherins, Professor Lupin will be the one helping you as Professor Snape is assisting the Headmaster. Draco and I will try to figure out where the attackers will be entering. Harry, Ron, Blaise, you guys come with us. We're gonna need some help. Now go everyone, there isn't much time." Everyone nodded in agreement and the Prefects and other students headed to their common rooms to begin the evacuation. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and leaned against the wall, thinking of what to do next.

"Hermione, there isn't time, we have to get going. Come on." Draco said, grabbing her forearm. "Ron, did you get Bella out of here?"

"Yeah, mate, I did. She said she forgives you and begged me to let her stay but I told her that if I could have it my way my own sister wouldn't be staying. After that she went without question." Ron told him, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"All right, we need to be guarding as many entrances as we can. We don't know how they'll be getting in so we need to stay on our guard. Hermione, I want you and Draco to take the entrance by the Great Hall." Harry began telling each person where they would be going and after he finished they all went their separate ways. Draco took Hermione's hand in his as they walked and squeezed it gently. As they neared their destination Draco stopped for a moment and faced Hermione.

"Hermione, just in case something happens I just want to say that I love you more than anything. I'd rather give my own life than to see my father take yours so promise me that if I get in front of you, let me. I will not lose you when I just got you." Draco told her, causing tears to form in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't want to lose you either, Draco. No one is going to die tonight, do you hear me? We're going to get through this." Hermione told him, hugging him tightly. Draco smiled down at her, pulled her close, and just before he could kiss her a low crack sounded and a piece of parchment floated to the floor. Confused Hermione picked the parchment up and noticed it was addressed to both her and Draco in Snape's familiar writing.

_Hermione and Draco, _

_I want to warn the two of you now. Lucius has removed the wards around the castle enabling him and the other Death Eaters to Apparate in. I want you to be careful. If we all live through this, Hermione, I have something of great importance that I must tell you. I must go now if I am to keep my cover. I shall protect you as well as I can. Good luck to both of you._

_A friend_

Hermione handed the parchment to Draco who quickly read it over, growing slightly confused.

"What does he mean he has something of great importance to tell you?" Draco asked when he finished.

"I'm not sure, let's put that away though, we don't need anyone seeing it." Hermione took the parchment and placed in the pocket of her robes after folding and placing concealment charms it.

"Well then, where were we?" Draco smirked at Hermione and pulled her close once more, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. In that moment a loud crack meaning someone had just Apparated into the hall sounded and the two jumped apart, wands drawn. When they looked there was no one near them. Suddenly they heard laughter and a figure became visible in the shadows.

"Well, well. My son is wishing his little mudblood goodbye. It's disgusting, how could you sink so low, Draco? I thought I taught you better?" the figure, Lucius Malfoy, said emerging from the shadows.

"I'm not like you, Father. I realised that muggleborns are no better or worse than we are and their blood isn't dirty, it's as red as ours is, so don't call her a mudblood!" Draco retorted back, getting as close to Hermione as possible.

"_Hermione, if you can hear me, grab my hand." _Draco thought to Hermione. When he felt her take his hand he smiled.

"What are you smiling at boy? As we speak Death Eaters are storming the castle and have orders to do whatever they can to get to the Headmaster or the Potter boy. Both if they can achieve it." Lucius said, pulling ou his own wand. "Now, just let me have the girl and no one has to get hurt."

"_Hermione, I want you to alert the DA with that coin of yours. One of-"_ Draco's thoughts to Hermione were cut off by a scream from the hall.

"Well, looks like someone will be getting hurt after all. Who knows, it could be your poor sister." Lucius said looking from Draco to the direction of the sound.

"M-Mum said you didn't know about Bella! How did you find out?!" Draco demanded, taking a step toward his father.

"You think I didn't know about how your mother tried hiding her? Well, now it looks as though you will have to save the poor girl. If you hurry, maybe you'll succeed." A smirk crossed Lucius's face as he glared at Draco.

"Hermione, don't worry. I'll send Potter for you. If he tries anything, hold him off. I know you can do it. Remember, I love you_."_ Draco whispered to Hermione before slowly letting go of her hand and running in the direction of the scream.

x x x

Harry was busy sending students to Professor McGonagall when the old DA coin began burning, meaning that the Death Eaters had entered the school. With this knowledge he hurried the students along, needing to not only get Ginny out of there but to get to Hermione and Draco to help them. The second he saw Ginny he pulled her aside.

"Harry, the Death Eaters, they've-" Ginny began.

"I know, they're in the school. Listen, I want you to get out of here. I love you, Gin, and I don't want you hurt in this and neither does Ron. I know you won't listen to him but please, do it for me." Harry told her, hoping that it would sway her.

"Harry, I love you too but I'm going to fight, no matter how much you ask me not too. I know, I'm stubborn, but would you love me any other way?" Ginny replied, kissing him deeply. Harry smiled at her as he pulled away.

"No, Gin, I wouldn't. Come on, we have to go help Hermione and Draco." Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and the two ran toward the Great Hall.

x x x

Ron had felt the old DA coin in his pocket burning, signaling that the Death Eaters had entered the building. Just as he reached the staircases two of them appeared in front of him with a loud crack. Startled, Ron jumped back, nearly stepping on the vanishing step.

"Well, what have we here," one of them said, removing his mask.

"It looks like we've caught a Weasel. I mean, a Weasley." the one next to him said, doing the same.

"What should with do with him? Should we kill him, or take him to Malfoy?"

"You will leave the boy to me! Go, find Dumbledore and Potter and take them to Malfoy." a familiar voice came from behind. The two Death Eaters before him turned to face the person behind them, nodded, and Disapparated. The remaining man removed his mask to reveal Severus Snape.

"Tell me where my daughter is. Is she safe? Did you get her out in time? Where is she?!" Snape demanded hurriedly.

"She's fine. I sent her with Draco's sister, Bella. Y-you're not going to hurt me, are you?" Ron told him, taking small steps backward.

"Of course I'm not boy, I'm on your bloody side. Now come on, act like I'm taking forcing you to go to Malfoy." Snape replaced his mask and Ron allowed him to lead him by the forearm. He remained cautious in case Snape turned on him.

x x x

Draco ran toward the screaming as fast as his legs would carry him. He prayed that the screams weren't Bella's but also that they weren't just to lure him away from Hermione.

x x x

Blaise was in the midst of getting the Slytherin students out of the common room when Harry and Ginny ran in, breathless.

"Blaise, come on! The Death Eaters have-" Harry's sentence was cut off by the sound of people Apparating. Before them stood six or seven Death Eaters, wands raised. Blaise quickly told a couple of fifth years to get the younger students into the dorm rooms and the rest stayed behind to fight off the Death Eaters. Quickly Harry pointed his wand at on of them and shouted,

"Duro!!!"

At once the Death Eater at which Harry's wand was pointed at turned to stone. The others looked at the man and then to Harry and began moving toward him. As they did, Ginny said,

"Animata!" Suddenly the Death Eaters began stumbling and groping around for things to hold onto.

"Come on, run, we've only got thirty seconds!" Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and began running, with Blaise following closely behind them.

"Ginny, what spell did you just use?" Harry said quickly. Before he heard her answer he heard her mutter, '**velox**' and it seemed as though they began to run faster.

"It's a spell Hermione and I made awhile back ago. No time to explain, we have to get to Hermione and Draco." Ginny told him, looking over her shoulder every now and then. As the spell wore off the three began to slow to a walk.

x x x

Wondering just what was going on elsewhere in the school, Hermione occupied herself with keeping Lucius Malfoy from getting to her. Each time he came near her, she would say something, sending him flying back. Someone yelled to Lucius from across the hall, saying something along the lines of 'we have him' and Lucius grinned at Hermione and before she could do anything, she felt herself drifting into unconsciousness. Lucius Malfoy made his way to where the Death Eater had said Dumbledore and his son and daughter were after telling them to take Hermione back with them where he could deal with her later.

Once he arrived in the corridor he saw not only his son, daughter, and Dumbledore but the Zabini boy, the Weasley girl, and Potter running toward him, with Snape and one of the Weasley boys in tow coming from another direction. With a sadistic smirk Lucius pointed his wand at the elderly Headmaster and said,

"Avada Kedavra!" With that the old man's body went limp and lifeless as the students screamed for Lucius not to kill him. Without waiting, Lucius Disapparated along with all of the other Death Eaters, leaving nothing but despair.

Draco rushed toward the entrance where he had left Hermione only to find she wasn't there. He called frantically around for her receiving no answer. He had a gut feeling he knew exactly what had happened to her. His father had taken her in the midst of the battle. Draco fell to his knees with tears hot in his eyes, refusing to fall.

_I couldn't protect her when she needed me most. But now I will not rest until I find her, no matter what it takes_, Draco thought, his nails cutting into his hands, drawing blood. He would had to get Hermione back, no matter what it took. As Draco was about to stand he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sirius standing before him.

"Good to see you again. So, it appears to me that we need to get to work on finding a certain witch. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Severus, Remus, we had best get to work if we plan on finding her soon." Everyone nodded in agreement and as they heading into the Great Hall do create a plan, Draco said,

"I will have vengence."

* * *

**A/n: **The end! So how did you like that lovely ending? I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Read and review please.


End file.
